Exodus
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: COMPLETE! ok new story. Is Dark and may have eventual slashes. Is a SevLilly parantage story. Dark HP and some things you may not expect from little old me
1. may i introduce Lady Snape

**Exodus **

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Chapter 1: May I Introduce Lady Snape **

Her name is Cassandra Rigal Snape, well it was Cassandra Jamie Potter, and she has got to the most powerful witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. Well, it helps when her ancestors are Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Her father is, of course Severus Snape and Lady Lillian Evans.

Wait, lets back up a bit, lets go back before Lady Snape discovered Hogwarts and her father, before she found her brothers and lets look at her life with the guardians who raised her.

His name is Dennis Walker. Her name is Alley Walker. And their son's name is Jason Walker. Now, they took young Cassandra in on Dumbledore's request after Lilly and James Potter died, but they didn't like her at all. They were convinced that she would be a spoiled brat from the start, so they did nothing but abuse her. When the off chance came that Albus paid a visit, he didn't believe her when she told him about the abuse, even when she had distinct bruises showing, instead believing Alley when she said that Cassandra fell.

Jason was another story that told the same tale. He did everything humanly possible to torment Cassandra, but his tormenting went to far and when Cassandra was only ten, the seventeen year old and three others group raped her and then beat her. She was so afraid to tell anyone for fear of being hurt again; noone knew that she was a broken girl.

When her Hogwarts letter came, she almost considered not going because of Albus being headmaster, but she decided it was better to face him then face Jason.

So she went to Hogwarts and made friends, got good grades and even earned Professor Snape's nod of approval, even though she is in Ravenclaw, for her skills in potions class, which are better then Draco Malfoy's and possibly Severus's. Her life went pretty well at school. In her forth year is when she and her friends & family, Blaise Zambini, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, discovered her true parentage with a Blood Tree. It was a document that with the help of Cassandra's blood, revealed the said person's family tree. It not only revealed her father, but also that Lady Lillian was not muggleborn, but descended from Rowena Ravenclaw and a dark elf named Silis Callaz. The Elvin blood never dilutes, so even over 1000 years, Cassandra is half dark elf, along with being the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. Cassandra told Severus soon after and he took her in with open arms, ((**A/N: **ok, yah I know corny, Deal!)) but they still had to deal with Dumblefuck. So they did. They went to the Ministry and Severus legally got Cassandra back after it was proved that he was the girl's father and changed her name.

Now it's after the Tri-wizard Tournament and Voldemort has risen, but here's the twist. He's not the bad guy. Of course it's the headmaster, anyone, even Crabbe and Goyle could see that. Tom actually was pretty nice to those in his very highest ring and his lovely little goddaughter, Cassandra. ((**A/N: **HAHAHA! Twisty!!! Hehe hahaha Rylie, I love that part, it's all evilly and twisty. Lol)) Even weirder, Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world was secretly in cahoots with Tom and the two wizards were planning Albus's demise.

In the Death Eater's ranks, Cassandra, although she doesn't bear the mark because Tom and Severus won't allow it, is highly respected. She is fiercely loyal to Tom, she is one of the best potion masters in history, and she is a very hard worker. She is also Tom's unofficial ambassador to many different countries and magical creatures. She knows 10 different mortal languages: French, German, Russian, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Vietnamese, Turkish and Hungarian. She knows many different creature languages including: Elfish, Veela, Centaur, Goblin, Werewolves & Vampirish. All thanks to both her father and godfather's extra lessons.

Now we head back to the present to find our young witch in her potions lab, singing while she works on a new creation. I don't think she has seen the sun in days…kinda like Sev.

She is very pretty. Long black and red-tinted hair that flowed down in the high braid she wore, her dark onyx eyes shining with determination as she worked on her potion. She had her mother's Elvin features; the sharp but soft cheekbones, the sharp eyes and graceful body, but mostly it was the fact that she was very immune to hundreds of spells, hexes and curses is what Cassandra loves about being half Dark Elf. Thanks to Rowena, she was a natural at both Occulmency and Legenioms ((Sp?)).

" What should I use for max entrance? Oh! I know, werewolf blood. I have to thank Uncle Lupin when I see him next." Cassandra whispered as she now considered an amount to use.

" _Stare in wonder, who's here to bring you down?  
Find your martyr, I'm sure you've made the crown  
So light a fire under my bones, so when  
I die for you, at least I'll die alone _

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on

Dark devotion in a pagan paradise  
Shows no emotion to a willing sacrifice  
You can put a man on trial, but you can't make the guilty pay  
And you can cage an animal, but you can't take away the rage

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on  
They're all dead and gone"

**OooO**

" _I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
and break me down. _

Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
to be here with you tonight.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,  
and burn me down.

Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
to be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
to knock me out.

See I've waited for all my life,  
to be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again."

Two hours later found Cassandra bounding out her lab towards Severus's with new potion in hand.

She slowed when she approached his door, knocked and waited for an answer.

" Enter." Severus called out.

Cassandra opened the door and walked into her father cleaning up his cauldrons.

" Do I have good timing or what?" She laughed as she moved into the room, fingering the bottles of potion ingredients still out.

" Yes, I would say that you do. I'm just finishing up." Severus answered, not looking up as he gathered the loose ingredients and discarded them.

" What were you working on? More potions for Madam Pomfrey? I thought she had enough for the next semester." Cassandra asked, sitting down on one of the stools.

" Well, Poppy needed help refilling Tom's stock, so I said I would help." Severus answered, turning to face her.

" Oh, that's right, I forgot that noone had filled it after the endeavor at the ministry." Cassandra responded.

" So, what were you so excited about when you came in?" Severus asked.

" Oh, I finished that potion I was experimenting with!" She exclaimed.

" Really? Let me see." Severus said, holding out his hand for the vial in Cassandra's hand.

She handed it over.

" It's amazing what finally came out. I think that Tom's gonna love it, because it will open even the strongest of minds, like that of Dumbledore's and the best part is that is the user wished, they can poison the victim with a simple command that the choose while making the potion." She explained with excitement.

" Well, what is the main herb you used?"

" Fire root. It's amazing. I have some left over if you need it." Cassandra answered.

" Where did you get your hands on it?" Severus asked, intrigued.

" Oh Billy found it for me when I told him I was looking for some."

Billy was the manager at NewOld, a store in Knockturn Alley that sold every potion ingredient and the stuff that want sold in Diagon Alley.

" I will never know how you get that man to find stuff for you. I have tried for years and he never tries for me." Severus stated, still examining the potion.

" Oh, that's because he's infatuated with me, but he knows that he can't touch me, what with the fact that everyone of importance or somewhat importance in Knockturn Alley knows who my beloved godfather is." Cassandra said, laughing softly.

Severus laughed and handed the vial back to her.

" Lets test the potion out." He said.

" Ok, I'll do it because I trust myself…somewhat." She said with a smirk before downing the vial.

Severus instantly dived into her mind and found all her natural barriers gone and the walls that she built gone as well. He pulled out and smiled at her.

" It works, but can you reverse the effects?"

" Yes, all you have to say is the ending command." Cassandra answered.

Severus quirked a brow at her, causing her to smirk.

" **Callis."** She whispered as the potion instantly wore off.

" Someone has been brushing up." Severus said, checking her shields to find them intact.

" Well, it helps that there are very few Dark Elves left in the mortal world and any that do exist in the world don't like Dumbledork, so they would help even is they new the password." Cassandra smirked.

" Well, I'm glad you have both mine and your mother's brains. I don't think I could have thought of that by myself." Severus said, laughing as he kissed Cassandra's check.

" Well, Bella and Cissa helped when they mentioned before about how even with truth potion, it was hard to get info from the order. So I got thinking and poof, my new concoction, The Digger Potion." Cassandra responded, grinning as she walked with Severus to lunch.

**OoOoOo **

Three weeks later found Cassandra in Knockturn Alley again at NewOld, getting more ingredients while Severus kept an eye in her new potion.

She was walking out of the store, milling over the newly formed concoction when she was roughly shoved and fell.

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss." Came a voice above her.

She looked up into dark green eyes that belonged to a very cute guy.

" That's alright, I should have paid attention." She said, while standing up with the mysterious boy's help.

" Well, I should have as well. Name's Devon by the way." Devon said, extending his hand.

" Devon, nice. My names Cassandra." Cassandra responded, firmly grasping his hand.

" Pleasure to meet you, Lady Cassandra." Devon smirked.

Cassandra merely quirked a brow and removed her hand.

" So, Cassandra, where you headed?" Devon asked, while handing her back her bag.

" Well, as much as I love Knockturn Alley, they don't have the books I need, so I guess Flourish and Blot's. Why, wanna come?" She replied.

" Why not? I was just wandering. Come on, let's go." Devon answered, linking arms with her, walking to Flourish and Blot's.

**OoOoOo **

" What are you looking up? I never thought I would see a teenage girl willingly in a potions section." Devon asked.

" Well, I am very interested in potions. Not only did my father and godfather help me maintain my 'hobby', my Aunt Bella is very useful getting ingredients that noone else can." Cassandra answered, starting to hum.

" Bella? As in Bellitrix Langstrenge ((**Sp?**))?"

" SHHH! Not very many people like her, but I don't want to be killed because of her." Cassandra said sharply, glaring at him.

" No, it's alright. My family is cool with Tom." Devon said quickly, kneeling down next to her.

Cassandra's brow shot up. " I have never seen you or anyone like you at a high rank meeting, so why do you call him Tom?"

" Well, my family is pretty much tight with him." Devon said, grinning, flashing his teeth, and catching Cassandra's attention.

" Wait, you're a vampire." She whispered.

Devon's smile faded.

" Devon, something you're not telling me?" She asked with a smirk and a quirked brow.

He didn't answer.

" Well, if you were a normal vampire, you would be draining my blood, even if you had just fed and the only vampires that can resist mortal blood are the Royal Family." Cassandra stated, not seeing Devon's impressed reaction.

" Well, I am glad someone knows the difference. Yes, I am a royal. Why, is that bad for our friendship?" He responded.

" No, not at all. I really don't care. Now, I must get back to father. He's watching my cauldron and I don't want him to get worried. Bye Devon." She said, kissing his cheek before paying for her books and port keying home.

" _her headaches are constant increasing in pain  
each passing day  
she cant even manage to stand on her own its gotten so bad _

you think in saying there's no use in praying  
but still she bows her head  
so she can say  
thank you for just one more day

supernatural patience  
graces her face  
and her voice never raises  
all because, of a love, never let go of

he has every reason to throw up his fists in the face of his God who let his mother die  
through all the prayers and tears, she still passed in pain anyway

you think in saying there's no use in praying  
but still he bows his head  
so he can say  
thank you for ending her pain

supernatural patience  
graces his face  
and his voice never raises  
all because of a love never let go of  
never let go of"

**OoOoOo **

Confident that she could leave Biddy with the simmering cauldron, Cassandra made her way back to her room, yawning as she sang.

" _You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape _

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape _

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

_Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape"_

She opened the door and heard

" Well, I thought I heard your voice."

She looked up and squealed

" Dray!" She jumped into his arms.

" Hello Raven, dear sister." He whispered, tightly embracing her.

" When did you get here?" She asked when she finally let him go.

" Monday."

" But that was seven days ago. Why didn't you come say hi?" Cassandra asked, feeling hurt.

" Well, according to both yours and Uncle Sev's rules, noone bugs you guys when you're in your labs except you two." Draco answered.

Cassandra smiled.

" You remembered the rules?"

" Well, you remember the last time I didn't? Raven, you clobbered me Liam's perch." Draco flinched at the memory.

Cassandra laughed loudly at that.

" Is that Cassandra I hear or am I imagining things?"

Said person turned to find Tom standing in the doorway.

Now, yes at first, he was ugly and blaah ((author shivers)), but after truly reviving, he now had most of the looks he had when he was in school. ((**A/N:** So that makes him hot right?… Lol, right creepy. Haha yes he is hot, well, in a sense.))

For the second time that night, Cassandra squealed and jumped into her godfather's arms.

" What, is this surprise Cassie day or something, Uncle Tom?" She asked when she finally released him.

" Well, it helps that it is your 15th birthday, love." Tom answered, kissing her cheek.

" Oh, I forgot it was my own birthday, how sad am I?" Cassandra asked, laughing.

" Well, seeing as how you are already a very sad person in life, it's not a stretch." Came a voice from behind her godfather.

" Harry?" She asked before jumping into his open arms ((**A/N:** She's very agile. He was like ten feet away…Lol)) and squeezing tight.

" Hey, I'm glad to see you to, but I need to breath." Harry said, laughing.

Cassandra pulled away and instantly saw the dark circles under his eyes.

" Hey..," She whispered, cradling his cheek with her hand," You ok?"

" I have better days, but yah I'm getting better." Harry answered, pulling her hand away.

" Cassandra, Severus told me that you created a new potion." Tom said, quickly changing subjects.

" Another? You are gonna run out of steam one of these days." Harry stated, walking with her and the other two towards the lab.

" I know, but it's fun. Uncle Tom, you're gonna love my new potion." Cassandra squealed, practically leaping into the lab, causing the others to laugh at her childlike behavior.

((**A/N:** Ok, first chap up and I hope you like it. I spent a long time thinking this up. Ok, tell me what you think and if you have suggestion, I will be happy to hear them))


	2. The Doorway

**Exodus **

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

Shinedown- Heroes

Kill Hannah- Lips Like Morphine

Evanescence- Where Will You Go?

Flyleaf- Supernatural

**Chapter 2: The Doorway**

(("_ What, is this surprise Cassie day or something, Uncle Tom?" She asked when she finally released him._

" _Well, it helps that it is your 15th birthday, love." Tom answered, kissing her cheek._

" _Oh, I forgot it was my own birthday, how sad am I?" Cassandra asked, laughing._

" _Well, seeing as how you are already a very sad person in life, it's not a stretch." Came a voice from behind her godfather._

" _Harry?" She asked before jumping into his open arms ((**A/N:** She's very agile. He was like ten feet away…Lol)) and squeezing tight._

" _Hey, I'm glad to see you to, but I need to breath." Harry said, laughing._

_Cassandra pulled away and instantly saw the dark circles under his eyes._

" _Hey..." She whispered, cradling his cheek with her hand," You ok?"_

" _I have better days, but yah I'm getting better." Harry answered, pulling her hand away._

" _Cassandra, Severus told me that you created a new potion." Tom said, quickly changing subjects._

" _Another? You are gonna run out of steam one of these days." Harry stated, walking with her and the other two towards the lab._

" _I know, but it's fun. Uncle Tom, you're gonna love my new potion." Cassandra squealed, practically leaping into the lab, causing the others to laugh at her childlike behavior.))_

OoOoOo 

" Are you sure it's _her_ we're supposed to meet?" Cassandra asked Harry while walking into a remote town in Wales.

" Yes, I am very sure that it is her. You do not know what it took to actually get her to convey her feeling about the old coot." Harry answered.

" I don't understand why she decided to join now. Why not two years ago." Cassandra mumbled, following her brother down seven different roads.

Finally they stopped in front of an old church, Harry looking around for the new member while Cassandra slowly moved towards the church doors, her eyes slightly glazed as the pull from the church kept her from running.

She reached the doors and grabbed the handles, instantly falling into a pit of black, a woman's screaming filling the air.

In a flash, Cassandra was standing in a driveway, staring up at her old guardian's home, fear gluing her to the cement as she watched Dennis's car pull up and said man step out. But, he seemed to take no notice of her and walked past to the front door, yelling for the wench to come down. Cassandra paled, as she knew that was what Dennis called her and ran after the man, making it inside before he closed the door.

Still, the man did not see her. He was drunk and he was heading for the room that held a seven-year-old Cassandra. She quickly followed him up, tears pricking her eyes at the memory. Dennis kicked the door open, startling the girl, who had been standing by the window, trying to figure out what she had done to make mother mad again.

" Wench, why aren't you chores done?!" He screamed in a drunken rage, advancing on the terrified girl.

" Mother got mad at me again and told me to got my room, so I couldn't get them done." Cassandra answered in a small voice.

Dennis hit her, sending her across the room, her nose and lip bleeding.

" SHUT UP!" He screamed, quickly advancing again, kicking her when he reached her.

" NO, STOP!" The older Cassandra screamed, the tears now streaming down her face, the bruises and blood showing on her form as well.

Dennis turned and his eyes went wide at the sight of her. He looked back and forth from young Cassandra to the older version.

The tears streamed down her face as the man quickly turned and continued to beat little Cassandra. With every blow that fell on lil' Cassandra, the same fell on big Cassandra, causing her to fall down closer to the floor with each stab of pain. Finally the pain broke from her and she opened her mouth to cry out only to have music fly out and the memory disappear.

" _"You hold the answers deep within your own mind._

_Consciously, you've forgotten it._

_That's the way the human mind works._

_Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us_

_to entertain, we reject it._

_We erase it from our memories._

_But the answer is always there."_

_(Can't wash it all away)_

_(Can't Wish it all away)_

_(Can't hope it all away)_

_(Can't cry it all away)_

_The pain that grips you_

_The fear that binds you_

_Releases life in me_

_In our mutual_

_Shame we idolize_

_To blind them from the truth_

_That finds a way from who we are_

_Please don't be afraid_

_When the darkness fades away_

_The dawn will break the silence_

_Screaming in our hearts_

_My love for you still grows_

_This I do for you_

_Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

_"We're supposed to try and be real._

_And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."_

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't wish it all away_

_Can't cry it all away_

_Can't scratch it all away_

_Lying beside you_

_Listening to you breath_

_The life that flows inside of you_

_Burns inside of me_

_Hold and speak to me_

_Of love without a sound_

_Tell me you will live through this_

_And I will die for you_

_Cast me not away_

_Say you'll be with me_

_For I know I cannot_

_Bear it all alone_

_"You're not alone, are you?"_

_"Never... Never."_

_Can't fight it all away_

_Can't hope it all away_

_Can't scream it all away_

_It just won't fade away, No_

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't wish it all away_

_Can't cry it all away_

_Can't scratch it all away_

_(Can't fight it all away)_

_(Can't hope it all away)_

_Can't scream it all away_

_Ooh, it all away_

_Ooh, it all away_

_"But the answer is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

OooO

_" wake up  
(wake up)  
grab a brush and put on a little make up  
hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
here you go create another fable  
you wanted to  
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
you wanted to  
hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
you wanted to  
why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
you wanted to  
why i dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
i cry when angels deserve to die_

_wake up  
(wake up)  
grab a brush and put on a little make up  
hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
here you go create another fable  
you wanted to  
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
you wanted to  
hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
you wanted to  
why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
you wanted to  
why i dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
i cry when angels deserve to die  
in my self righteous suicide  
i cry when angels deserve to die_

_father father father father  
father into your hands ,i commend my spirit  
father into your hands ,why have you forsaken me  
in your eyes forsaken me  
in your thoughts forsaken me  
in your heart forsaken me ohh  
trust in my self righteous suicide  
i cry when angels deserve to die  
in my self righteous suicide  
i cry when angels deserve to die"_

Cassandra still had a hold of the handle, but she was out of the darkness and had two figure holding onto her: Harry and Zega, the Elvin princess they had come to meet and had been a close friend of Harry and Cassandra for a while.

" Cassie, come on answer me!" Zega screamed.

" Zega, don't yell. She's back with us. See her eyes are unglazed." Harry pointed to her eyes.

" Cassandra, are you ok?" Zega whispered, sitting down in front of Cassandra.

" I think so." She answered in a low voice.

" What happened?" Harry asked.

Cassandra told them what happened and collapsed in Harry's arms and the bruises stung like they were new.

" I think we should go to Headquarters and get Severus and Tom to look her over." Zega suggested, lightly lifting Cassandra up and touching the pen that Harry held out, helping Cassandra do the same. Harry whispered the password and with a pull behind their navels, they left Wales.

**OoOoOo **

Sunlight was shining brightly in her eyes, causing her to winch and sit up, taking in her surroundings that she could see.

" Oh, I'm back at Uncle Lucius's home. I don't remember coming here. I do remember port keying to Tom's home, then…nothing." Cassandra spoke quietly to herself, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side, her feet now hitting the cool floor.

She walked into the bathroom and almost screamed when she saw her reflection. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts that appeared where the old scars used to be.

' _Must be from the memory. But why did I gain all the scars again?'_ Cassandra thought as she traced the scars lightly.

She jumped into the shower, seeing the bruises that had formed because of Dennis and the tears began to prick her eyes again.

She finished up and quickly got dressed her black and green bondage pants ((**A/N:** YAH BONDAGE! sry, big Hot Topic fan)) and Godsmack long sleeve. She turned to find her soaks when something on her desk caught her eye. It was a necklace. A long silver chain that held a shimmering raven at the bottom that seemed to glow when she reached out for it.

Cassandra picked it up and felt a soothing tingling flow trough her arm. Slowly, without control, she latched the necklace on and took her hair down so that it fell down her back in black and red waves. She turned to the CD player and turned it on loudly and continued the search for missing socks.

" _I can't run anymore,_

_I fall before you,_

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left,_

_Though I've tried to forget,_

_You're all that I am,_

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it,_

_Broken,_

_Lifeless,_

_I give up,_

_You're my only strength,_

_Without you,_

_I can't go on,_

_Anymore,_

_Ever again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored,_

_All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you,_

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,_

_I fall down before you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_Constantly ignoring,_

_The pain consuming me,_

_But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never stray again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love."_

Cassandra walked out of her room, wandlessly opening the door, frightened to touch the doorknob for fear of having to face another memory.

**OoOoOo **

Three weeks later found Cassandra sitting on the Hogwarts express, scowling at Pansy, who was hanging over Draco as if she owned him, while Harry was glaring daggers at her for screeching.

" Drakkie-poo, I missed you!"

" Pansy, will you please shut up! You're giving Cassandra and I a major headache." Harry said coldly.

Pansy looked to see Cassandra leaning her head against the cool window, rubbing her temples as her head throbbed.

" Oh, sorry Cassandra." Pansy whispered, sitting down away from Draco, her hands folded submissively in her lap.

" Finally. Here Cassandra." Harry said, holding out his hand with a piece of chocolate in it.

Cassandra downed it quickly, feeling the pain potion kick in instantly.

" Thanks Harry. It's not entirely her fault. All these visions that I have been getting help too. I still don't understand why I touch a doorknob and get a memory." Cassandra whispered, now leaning against Draco, who had an arm draped protectively around her shoulder.

" Could it be from the fact that most of the time you were in a room, against a door being hurt." Blaise kicked in, scowling a Pansy who was glaring at Cassandra.

" Could be…maybe." Cassandra whispered before falling asleep on Draco, who moved her to a more comfortable position.

Draco and Harry shared a look that confirmed both suspicions that Cassandra had not gotten much sleep in the past few weeks.

Cassandra moved slightly and the necklace fell out of her robes, shining brightly in the afternoon sun and she began to lightly hum a tune that got Draco quietly singing while Harry and Blaise played Exploding Snap.

_"Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars_

_Joy will come?_

OooO

" _Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair _

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away

Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would

And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away"

She had barely woken up when she was helped into one of the carriages and held be Harry, who offered his shoulder to lean on.

It seemed she was in a fog until she came upon the Great Hall, where her eyes cleared and her mind screamed out for her to run.

Sitting at the Staff table, talking with the Headmaster was possibly a man more evil then Albus Dumbledore or that was what Cassandra's mind screamed out.

His name was Callien Dreaz and known for his bounty hunter ways. He had taken out some Dark elves that had resided in a forest in Germany, leaving no survivors. So of course the Dark elf side of her was terrified and wanted to run, but Cassandra was rooted to the spot while Callien bore holes in her head and stood up and walked towards her with a wicked looking smirk.

((**A/N:** o.o wtf, wow I think I am liking this story jus as much as Rylie D. yah hope u like, will update soon and will work on either 'Suddenly I See' or 'Through Her Eyes' soon))


	3. New Year

**Exodus **

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

Evanescence- Understanding ( Wash It All Away)

System Of A Down- Copy Suey

Evanescence- October

Flyleaf- Sorrow

The Offspring- Gone Away

**Chapter3: New Year**

((_She had barely woken up when she was helped into one of the carriages and held be Harry, who offered his shoulder to lean on._

_It seemed she was in a fog until she came upon the Great Hall, where her eyes cleared and her mind screamed out for her to run._

_Sitting at the Staff table, talking with the Headmaster was possibly a man more evil then Albus Dumbledore or that was what Cassandra's mind screamed out._

_His name was Callien Dreaz and known for his bounty hunter ways. He had taken out some Dark elves that had resided in a forest in Germany, leaving no survivors. So of course the Dark elf side of her was terrified and wanted to run, but Cassandra was rooted to the spot while Callien bore holes in her head and stood up and walked towards her with a wicked looking smirk_.))

**OoOoOo **

Cassandra was rooted to the spot as Callien drew closer, Blaise, Draco and Harry moving in front of her seeing the fear resonating from her eyes.

" Well, my dear Miss Snape, do you know how long I have been waiting to find you?" Callien asked in barely a whisper when he stopped in front of the tight group.

" What do you want with me, bounty hunter?" Cassandra asked in a voice not her own, her eyes a dark blue, shining with a fierce coldness.

" That should be obvious should it not my dear?" he asked back.

" Listen, gourd head, you leave my sister alone, you hear?" Draco hissed, his eyes shining with Veela protectiveness.

" Really, Mr. Malfoy, is that any way to talk to a teacher?" Professor Dumbledore said as he approached the group.

Cassandra paled even more.

" What…no way…are you telling me that he is gonna be teaching here?" Cassandra hissed at the headmaster.

" Why he'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, my dear." Albus answered.

" I don't think that's very smart Dumbledore, hiring a bounty hunter in a school where there are students that are full or half magical creature." Said a voice behind Cassandra's group.

She turned to see a pair of very amused dark greed eyes.

" Devon? What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked, drawling her close friend into a deep hug.

" Oh, lets just say that I will be guarding you on mother's orders and my own." Devon whispered into her ear.

" Really? Now, why would _mother dearest_ want you to do that?" Cassie whispered back, a playful glint in her eyes.

" Well, I think she wants me to protect you, for some unknown reason." Devon replied, smiling down at her, his dark green eyes twinkling.

" Well, is that all?" Cassandra asked, pulling him into a kiss that sent shivers through her spine.

" Well, I do think it helps that we're together." Devon added with a laugh when she released him.

Cassandra laughed and turned to find her father standing next to her glaring at the headmaster.

" Albus, you can't have that man in the building. He is a danger to my daughter and countless other students in Hogwarts." Severus growled, his hand tight on Cassandra's shoulder.

Meanwhile. Cassandra was talking to Callien mentally.

" Geez, you sure know how to scare a girl, don't yah Cal?" Cassandra asked, smirking at him.

" Sorry, but Tom did tell me to play the part fully."

" Yah, well that Dark elf side bought it. She was scared shitless, I can tell you that."

Cassandra could hear him laughing as she pulled out in time to see Severus walk off in a huff, knowing that he enjoyed yelling at Albus, even though he knew that Callien was on their side.

" _Well, this should be a fun year."_ She thought as she sat down with Devon at the Ravenclaw table for the welcoming feast.

" _Sometimes I'm selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again _

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry, cry

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you"

**OoOoOo**

" Wait, what are you telling me Cassandra?" Draco asked, staring his sister, who was sitting on the couch in Severus's study with Devon's arm draped over her shoulder.

" That Callien is on our side. Uncle Tom told him to play the part of 'dangerous bounty hunter' fully to keep Dumbles on the idea that he has someone on his side that 'scares' me." Cassandra answered, playing with the necklace that lay outside of her robes.

" Wow, well he is quite the actor." Harry smirked as he stared at Draco, who had a dumbfounded look on his face,

" Brother dear, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Cassandra said while getting up to open the portrait, which had someone knocking.

She opened to find the headmaster standing there.

" Good evening Cassandra. Is your father in?" Albus asked in a sweet voice, which disgusted Cassandra.

" I'm afraid he is busy in his lab right now headmaster." Cassandra answered.

" Well, would you please go and get him?" Albus inquired.

Cassandra hesitated before nodding and turning around to let him in while she went to Severus's lab mumbling something about how she wasn't about to be yelled at for disturbing Severus for a crazy old coot.

While he waited for Cassandra to return, he surveyed the study to find Harry clinging to Draco, laughing his head off while Draco still bore a dumbfounded look and found Devon glaring daggers at him, his dark green eyes lined with red rings.

Cassandra walked back in with an amused look on her face.

" I'm _terribly_ sorry," she started with a sarcastic tone, " but father is just to busy to leave his lab. I'm afraid you will have to bother him another time." She ended, smirking at the man.

" Well, that is unfortunate. I will call upon him again. Good evening all." Albus said as he walked out of the room.

Cassandra placed several silencing and privacy charms on the room, locked the door and walked back to the couch and straddled Devon's waist, staring down at him.

" Oh, I like you eyes like that love." Cassandra whispered, gazing into his red ringed eyes.

" Really, then make me mad enough to kill and you'll see them." Devon responded, smirking.

" Oh, can't I make someone else get you mad?" Cassandra wined, resting her forehead against his.

" Well, I guess that would work." Devon answered, kissing her.

Harry just smirked, but was quickly out of air when Draco pounced ion him, kissing him deeply.

Cassandra turned when she heard Harry gasp, but was soon smiling at her brother's antics.

' _Always knew Dray's Veela side would win over.'_ She thought as she rested against Devon, closing her eyes as she hummed while Devon lightly sung, stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep.

" _Over the sea and far away  
she's waiting like an iceberg  
waiting to change  
but she's cold inside  
she wants to be like the water _

all the muscles tighten in her face  
buries her soul in one embrace  
they're one and the same  
just like water

the fire fades away  
most of everyday  
is full of tired excuses  
but it's to hard to say  
i wish it were simple  
but we give up easily  
you're close enough to see that  
you're the other side of the world to me

on comes the panic light  
holding on with fingers and feelings alike  
but the time has come  
to move along

the fire fades away

can you help me  
can you let me go  
and can you still love me  
when you can't see me anymore

the fire fades away"

**OoOoOo **

Sitting in Potions three weeks later, Cassandra confirmed that Ron Weasley was the biggest idiot in the world. How in the world he got into advanced potions, Cassandra would guess that Hermione helped, but that gave him no right to state that he was better then some fifth year, namely Cassandra, and she didn't believe that she belonged in the class.

" Well, since I'm only a fifth year and you a sixth, that has to say something about me and not you, _Weasel_." Cassandra hissed at him in irritation.

" What did you call me, _scum_?" Ron asked, his face going red.

" Why on earth are you still in my class, Mr. Weasley?" Came Severus's voice behind her, with a tone that said he had heard Ron's comment. " Leave, now."

Ron's ears turned a bright red and he scrambled out of the class, half of said class laughing, including Harry, which earned a glare from Hermione.

Severus turned back to the class and said class grew quite.

" Today, you will be working on a very special potion. It's called ' The Soul Tonic' and you will be working over two days on it, so don't rush." Severus said, interrupted by two gasps, one from Hermione and one from Cassandra.

" Sir, why are we working on that? Isn't it dangerous?" Hermione asked without even raising her hand.

" Five points for speaking without raising your hand and yes it tends to be dangerous if you don't work with it right and I believe you ten are quite aware of lab safety." Severus answered, smirking at her.

" But isn't it used to cure dangerous poisons? Nobody at Hogwarts has been poisoned, so why?" Hermione inquired.

" It can also be used to help cure insanity." Cassandra answered, never taking her eyes off of Severus, who had no emotions showing on his face but was beaming at her with his eyes.

Hermione gasped again and quieted while Harry looked from Cassandra to Severus, with a knowing look on his face.

" The instructions are on the bored. Pair up and you may begin." Severus said, waving his wand towards the board.

Hermione turned to Harry, but found him sitting next to Cassandra, in deep conversation with her and she also saw Draco walk up to Severus. She saw Severus nod his head and Draco turned and walked over to Cassandra and Harry and sat down, joining the conversation.

Soon, Cassandra and Draco were getting the ingredients while Harry set the fire. The three were completely done with all the steps with 20 minutes still left in the class, which did not surprise Severus, but did surprise Hermione, who ended up being paired with Blaise Zambini, for she still had several steps to go.

Cassandra had safely put the potion away and turned back towards the conversation.

" So Tom is thinking about helping Mr.& Mrs. Longbottom?" Draco whispered.

" Yah, Bella felt really bad because she herself was slightly insane when it happened and feels horrible for driving them insane." Cassandra answered.

" And it's perfect for Severus to ask us to do it. That way he could say he was testing our abilities and Dumbledore can't get suspicious of him." Harry whispered, smirking at a chance to out wit Dumbles.

Severus had been standing near them to ensure privacy for the group and could only smirk at Harry's grin and Cassandra's quickness with the potion.

" _Well, it helps that she invented the blasted thing."_ He thought as the bell rang.

Everyone left except for Cassandra, who had no class before lunch and mostly spent it with Severus.

Severus could see at once that something was wrong with her the minute she turned to face him, her mask dropped and her eyes showing weariness that Severus only saw in Remus after a full moon.

" Baby, what's wrong? You look like you haven't had a proper night's rest in ages." Severus asked, sweeping her to his chair, which she fell into.

" I haven't. I keep going back to when Jason and his friends…when they hurt me." Cassandra whispered, leaning against him.

Severus couldn't think of anything to say ((**A/N:** who could really?)) and hugged her close, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

" Daddy, I can't keep this up. I'm gonna fall out and my elf powers are gonna kick in full force when I don't want them too." She cried into his knee.

" _Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong _

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me"

" Rest my love and I will try to figure this out." Severus whispered as he held he shacking form, her tears soaking his robes.

"_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by _

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come"

**OoOoOo **

" Cassandra!" Draco called out over the grounds for the tenth time that night.

Cassandra had gone missing from Severus's study and when he found her bed empty, he raised the alarm.

Not surprising, Devon was the first one out looking for her, trying to use his vampire senses to find her, but to avail.

Two weeks had passed and still there was no sign of her. Severus was in a panic. He cancelled his classes ((**A/N:** Luckily all the Soul Tonic potions were done)) and was frantically searching, close to going to Tom for help.

Devon and the others were frantic. How could someone disappear into thin air? Cassandra wasn't in any realm and wasn't in the muggle world. So where could she be?

Turns out, at Hogwarts, but not in the same time as her family. No lets go back about a thousand years, to lets call it the Founder's time. ((**A/N:** I have always wanted to say something like that. Lol))

She had been called back by none other then Merlin himself to help her with her control problems. Now the wise wizard couldn't teach her that, but he was going to teach her some stuff, but only a Dark Elf could teach a Dark Elf control. That is where Lord Silis Callaz steps in.

**Founder's Time**

" Silis, how is she doing?" Rowena asked, sneaking a peek at Cassandra sleeping.

" Better. She is almost in complete control. Look at her, she has her healthy glow back." Silis answered, smiling down at his descendent.

" Well, we couldn't have her running around looking like she was on her death bed now could we? I believe that is my job." Came a voice from behind them.

" Why Sal, I didn't know you cared about my darling Great- Granddaughter." Rowena laughed.

" Well, she worms her way into your heart and refuses to leave. How anyone ever hated her, I will never know." Salazar answered quietly, peeking at his god-niece.

" Brother dear, you surprise me more and more now that Cassandra is here." Rowena smiled.

" Shush you. Can't let Godric hear that. He'll have a field day." Sal smirked before turning away.

But a cry from Cassandra's room had them flying in.

They found her straight up, pale as a ghost, staring with fright at the wall.

" Cass, what is it?" Silis asked.

Tears poured down her face as one name escaped her lips

" Dennis."

Salazar was quick to react and had the young witch in his arms and was in the hallway going towards his lab before Rowena could react.

He poured her potion down her throat and waited for confirmation. Soon her skin was back to it's healthy glow and her eyes dry.

" Uncle Sal?" She whispered.

" Right here. It's alright, that bastard isn't here and he never will be." Salazar whispered, holding her tightly, which reminded her of Severus and she clung to the man.

" Sal, is she alright now?" Rowena asked from the doorway.

Salazar nodded and four bodies moved into the lab.

" Sal, didn't know you had such a heart." Godric smirked, but it faded with one look from Salazar.

" Cassandra, dear, are you ok?" Helga asked, grasping her hand.

" I think so Aunt Helga." Cassandra whispered, sliding out of Salazar's lap, but stuck to his side.

Salazar did not fail to notice that she clung to him like a child with her father when the child was frightened.

" _So much like father, his hold…"_ She thought as she looked up at Silis.

" When can I go home?" She asked quietly. " I love it here, but I miss my family." She added in a quick whisper.

" Dear, we know you love it here, but we also know you miss you home." Helga whispered, stroking her hair.

" Soon, love. You're almost in complete control of your powers. I think in a week or two." Silis answered.

" Ok." Cassandra responded, leaning into Salazar, who tightened his grip on her.

_" Again, so much like father…" _

" Cass, my dear, you must be hungry. Come, I think dinner is ready." Rowena said, smiling at both potion masters' actions.

**OoOoOo **

A week found Cassandra sitting in her room, meditating.

" _Why do I feel like I am with father when I am with Uncle Sal? Is it because they are both potion masters? Or is it because that they both comfort me the same way and have the same hold?_

_Why do I feel so horrible about leaving here? I love this place, but I miss father, Devon and the others…but I will miss my aunt and uncles too._

_Should I feel ashamed that I left my family for a month with no word? Will father be angry and will he decide that I'm too much hassle and get rid of me? What of the others? Will they ever forgive me? And what of Devon, can he forgive me?" _Her thoughts were hurting her and Salazar pulled her from them.

" Cassandra, why are you crying again?" he asked, holding the girl tight to his chest, feeling her shake.

She told him all her thoughts and he dismissed them.

" If they love you the way they say they do, they won't hate and I'm certain your father won't get rid of you. Sure he will be angry that you left, but I think he will be happy that you are finally back to that girl he once knew before you started to lose control." Salazar whispered.

" You think so?" Cassandra asked

" I know so. How anyone can stay mad at you, it unknown to me." Sal answered.

" Thank you Uncle Sal." Cassandra responded, kissing his cheek.

" Any time my dear. Now come, I do believe lunch is on." Salazar said, pulling her out, causing her to laugh.

**OoOoOo **

" My dear Cassandra, I have something special to tell you." Merlin said, after lunch while they were in Rowena and Silis's study.

" What?" She responded from in front of Salazar's chair, leaning against his knees.

" You can go home know." Merlin answered.

" Really? I'm ready?" She asked, looking towards Silis who nodded.

She suddenly grew very sad.

" My dear, whatever is the matter?" Helga asked.

" It's just that I don't want to leave this place, and yet I want to go home. I don't want to not see you again." Cassandra whispered, standing up and wrapping her arms around herself in front of the window.

" Which is why we devised a way to enable you to come back any time you want." Salazar answered.

Cassandra turned.

" How?" She asked quickly.

" Come here and stand in the middle of the rug." Rowena said and Cassandra did as told.

The Founders and Merlin moved in a circle around her, raised their hands and began to chant in Latin. Soon her neck was surrounded in a deep blue light, then a dark yellow, then a dark red, then a dark green and finally a bright white. The lights flashed and disappeared, leaving Cassandra standing there with a new chocker tattoo around her neck and red, yellow, blue, green and white stripes in her hair.

" This tattoo will enable you to travel back here when you say the password, which is soul bond." Salazar said.

" Cool." Cassandra responded, looking at the tattoo in the mirror and the streaks in her hair.

The tattoo consisted of five Celtic knots, each in a different color, woven together, joining at the base of her neck.

" My dear, you leaving this evening." Merlin said.

" But…" Cassandra began.

" What?" Godric asked.

" I don't want to go alone." She whispered.

" Well, what am I, frozen newt ?" Silis responded.

" Are you coming?" Cassandra asked.

" To help you explain to your family why you were gone." Silis answered.

Cassandra nodded and turned to Merlin.

" When do I leave?"

" In a few hours." He answered.

Cassandra nodded and left the room.

A couple hours later found her in the Great Hall and holding a bag full of clothes that she fully intended on wearing when she wasn't wearing her school robes. She held a box that Rowena had given to her full of gifts from the founders ranging from a beautiful family heirloom ring to rare potion ingredients.

In a couple hours, the others had thrown a small party for her together and each was dancing with her and it ended with Salazar dancing with her to a song that belonged to her time, but somehow Merlin got his hands on it.

" _I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew how much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me _

You know I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these thing that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew that that's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

Hey yeah, I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these thing that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a life  
How I never thought I'd survive  
Now I'm taking back all I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life

Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all ok

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew how much that's just not like me "

She hugged and kissed them all goodbye and whispered the password, holding onto Silis's hand as her new family disappeared.

**Present Time**

It was at time that Cassandra appeared in the middle of the entrance hall just as her father was coming out, looking completely raged and weary. When he saw her, he stopped dead and stared.

Finally she plucked up the air to speak.

" Hi daddy…I'm home."

((**A/N:** Ha took me forever to write and im sorry about that. But yah I do believe I liked this chapter. Review and message me if you have an issue I can yell at u about...wait don't u yell at me?))


	4. I'm Home

Exodus 

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

Flyleaf- There For You

K.T.Tunstall- Other Side Of The World

Flyleaf- Sorrow 

Crossfade- Invincible 

**Chapter 4: I'm Home**

((_She hugged and kissed them all goodbye _

_and whispered the password, holding onto Silis's hand as her new family disappeared._

_Present Time_

_It was at time that Cassandra appeared in the middle of the entrance hall just as her father was coming out, looking completely raged and weary. When he saw her, he stopped dead and stared._

_Finally she plucked up the air to speak._

" _Hi daddy…I'm home."_))

**OoOoOo **

" Cassandra? But…where…how?" Severus responded, walking forward.

" I will explain later." Silis answered, seeing the unease around Cassandra.

Severus stared at Silis for a moment before turning back to Cassandra.

" Where did you go?" He whispered, cupping her cheek, which she leaned into.

" It's a long story and now is not a good time to speak." Cassandra answered.

" You look better then you did." Severus said, seeing the glow around her.

" Thanks to Uncle Silis, I have control of my powers again." Cassandra responded, beaming back at the elf behind her.

" It was the least I could do _lennan_." Silis said, smiling back.

" Well, Silis, thank you for helping her." Severus said, pulling Cassandra into a tight hold, which she fell into.

" Father, I think we should go to your study and talk." Cassandra said, already leading the way.

They arrived and began to talk.

" Merlin came to retrieve Cassandra because we could feel the disruption in her power all the way down the blood lines. So Merlin decided that it would be best that we bring Cassandra back to our time because the best way to teach a young Dark Elf control is to have a family Dark Elf teach them. From what I understand, Cassandra's mother died before she could even help and there was noone else to help, so I was left and I was glad to help her. So Merlin brought her back and we began immediately. We do apologize for not telling you, but she needed the help right away." Silis said.

Severus nodded and Silis continued.

Cassandra had sat there across from her father, next to the fireplace and watched the interaction between her mentor and her father.

" _Again, one reminds me of the other."_

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and when the door opened, three people walked in, all who noticed Cassandra at once.

" Cassie!" Harry screamed.

" Raven, where the hell have you been?" Draco smirked, hiding his excitement.

Blaise only smiled at her and kissed her cheek before returning her to Harry's death grip.

" Hi guys." She said in a small voice, tears pricking her eyes.

" Where did you go? And where did you get the tattoo and hair streaks?" Blaise asked.

Cassandra sighed and looked over at Silis, who smirked and began to retell the story.

After they tale was done, Cassandra started to feel weird and stood up.

" I'll be back guys, I need some air." She whispered as she walked out of the room, Silis close behind her, feeling the odd tension surrounding her.

She wandered down the hallways, headed towards the Astronomy Tower. But she was stopped by a noise that drew her away from the stairway onto the third floor. She stood there and was about to turn back when she heard it again. It sounded human, but she couldn't tell if the person was hurt. The sound came from a door not far from her, so she moved forward and opened the door.

She went pale. There in the room was Devon and a girl in a most compromising position. Tears and anger licked her eyes and she simply stared at them as they had failed to notice her until the girl saw her and gasped, causing Devon to look back and pale.

Cassandra turned and ran, tears pouring down her face, music blaring off her. She could hear someone calling after her, but she ignored it and up the stairs and into the night, a full moon shining down on her.

" _Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain"

She stopped at the edge of the tower and collapsed, tears soaking her knees when she hid her face.

" Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?" She repeated, rocking back and forth.

She stood up suddenly and screamed. She screamed a scream that put shivers in everyone's heart. A scream that told the world her heart's emotion. Told them that she had been dealt the worst hand, nothing but betrayal.

She collapsed into a heap and began to rock back and forth, tears streaming as the music continued to blare around her, playing the pain of her heart.

" _Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_you will not rise above_

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_I have lived and i died for you_

_Abide in me and i vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me"_

**OooO **

" _All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down_

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me_

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me_

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown_

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

_And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me_

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

_All my friends are gone,_

_They died (gonna take you down)_

_They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)_

_Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world x4_

_(Gonna take you down)_

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_And Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming"_

Silis approached slowly, seeing that her form was constantly blurring.

" _That's not good."_ He thought as the door opened behind him and turned to see Severus, Draco, Blaise & Harry standing there, looking extremely pale.

" What happened to her?" Draco asked looking up at Silis.

" The ultimate betrayal." Silis whispered back, still watching Cassandra's blurred form.

" What's wrong with her?" Severus asked, moving forward, but was stopped by Silis.

" When a Dark is betrayed, something happens. The reaction depends on the crime. By the way her form is blurring, the crime was huge." Silis answered. " She's dangerous right now."

It was at this time the astronomy door opened slowly and Devon stepped out and carefully looked around and when he saw everyone he froze.

" Devon, where have you been?" Blaise asked coldly.

Cassandra's head shot up, causing Silis and Severus to flinch back at the intensity of the purple eyes.

The eyes moved to Devon and he froze again, fear leaking out of every pore.

" _Ohh yeah  
Ohh yeah _

You said i had something to say  
Then you got that look in your eye  
There is something you've got to know  
You said it as you started to cry

I've been down the wrong road tonight  
And i swear ill never go there again  
I've seen this face once before  
And i don't think i can do this again

Cassandra stood up and a dark purple surrounded her back. Power began to build around her and still her eyes bore into Devon. Suddenly, large, six foot black wings appeared out of Cassandra's back, causing all to fall into awe, except Silis, of the beauty and power they held.

Draco looked from Devon to Cassandra and began to understand. It clicked and he turned to face Devon.

" _Heres something I cant see  
Something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing i can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide _

As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be a goodbye

You say that your sorry  
And you say that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?

" You two-timing son of a bitch!" He screamed as he punched Devon, breaking his nose.

Blaise was holding Harry back, although he knew not why and Severus looked murderous. Not as much as Cassandra.

" _There's something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing i can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide _

Ohh yeah  
Ooooooo  
Ohh woah

Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide

There's something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing i can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

There's nothing i can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Behind those eyes you lie"

" Devon, how could you?" She spoke in a voice not her own.

" You were gone." Devon answered.

" You were supposed to love me." Cassandra said, stepping forward, sending small shock waves out.

Devon didn't say anything and Cassandra stepped forward again, moving even closer to him and sparks of energy flew off her and burned him.

Silis leaped into action and had her arms pinned down at her side while trying to calm down.

" Cassandra, you must calm! You kill us all if you don't gain the control back. You don't and the last month will have been a waste!" He yelled over the screaming of the sparks.

He felt her tense and then relax.

" Ok, now breathe with me." Silis whispered and Cassandra followed.

"_All the stars watch over you  
Night and day  
when you can't stop turning  
where'd you go mysterious?  
So ashamed...  
You've lost the way again_

_When did we all start  
living a world in a photograph?  
Where I'll find you  
waiting for something _

hiding in places the shapes of the faces  
in photographs  
when the dreams are done  
Look how the tears run...  
Through my eyes

_You danced upon the mirror glass  
on the floor...  
When the sky was falling  
where'd you go my curious?  
Insecure...  
You've lost my way again_

_I tried so hard  
to reflect their hearts  
and show them that I'm stronger  
and now I run... _

Once went through my head  
Once was in my head;  
I'm waiting  
I'm waiting to go again  
Once went through my head  
What once was in my head  
Is through my eyes"

The wings disappeared and her eyes went back to Onyx. Silis released her and Devon backed up, but he moved to touch her and she swung around and a pair of fiery onyx eyes glared at him.

" Go." She hissed at him and he ran from the Astronomy Tower.

The door closed and she fell, bringing five men to their senses and had them carrying her back to the dungeons.

What they didn't know was the very special ring the Rowena gave Cassandra was causing Rowena's ring to burn because of the pain coursing though Cassandra's heart and soul, sending one particular person into action.

((**A/N:** wow, yah fast update. yah hope u like))


	5. The Special Visit

Exodus 

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

**oOo **breaks small sections

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

Three Days Grace- Pain

Evanescence- Lies

Evanescence- Thoughtless 

3 Doors Down- Behind Those Eyes

Shiny Toy Guns- Photograph

**Chapter 5: The Special Visit**

((_The wings disappeared and her eyes went back to Onyx. Silis released her and Devon backed up, but he moved to touch her and she swung around and a pair of fiery onyx eyes glared at him._

" _Go." She hissed at him and he ran from the Astronomy Tower._

_The door closed and she fell, bringing five men to their senses and had them carrying her back to the dungeons._

_What they didn't know was the very special ring the Rowena gave Cassandra was causing Rowena's ring to burn because of the pain coursing though Cassandra's heart and soul, sending one particular person into action_.))

**OoOoOo**

Cassandra was still on the tower, trying to calm her mind. Power still pulsed around her and she had gotten rid of her father, brothers and mentor so that she could fully concentrate on cooling down.

So when the door opened behind her, she grew a bit testy.

" Go away." She snapped.

" Now, why would we do that?" Came a voice.

She turned to Salazar and Rowena standing there, gazing worriedly at her.

" What are you guys doing here?" Cassandra asked, turning from the edge.

" Well, something happened to you. I could tell that it was bad because of the ring I gave you. It is connected to mine and I felt your searing pain. Cassia what happened?" Rowena answered, sitting down next her.

" I don't want to talk about it Aunt Rowena." Cassandra whispered.

She stood up and walked away from Rowena only to be brought into a tight hug from Salazar.

" Cass, you can't do that. We won't leave until we can safely say you're alright." He whispered into her hair.

" It's hurts to even think about it, Uncle Sal." Cassandra said, tears streaming down her face.

" Let us help." Rowena whispered.

Cassandra nodded and told them, slowly but without falter, about what Devon had done to her. She told them everything, even the excuses he tried to use. When she finished, she looked up to see her aunt and uncle shacking in anger.

" How could he?" Salazar whispered coldly.

Cassandra didn't answer, only hung her head as the tears streamed down her face, her body shacking with her tears.

Salazar tightened his hold on her and she fell into it.

" Cassandra?" Came a voice behind them.

" Its ok now, Uncle Silis." Cassandra called out.

" How are you feeling?" Silis asked, coming around and checking her eyes for any more purple, but they were their normal dark Onyx color.

" How do you think?" She slightly snapped, blue sparks flying briefly.

" Ok, I think I get it. But you do realize that he's gone right? He's left the building and is not coming back." Silis said, grasping her hand.

" He better not." Rowena growled.

Cassandra snickered and smirked up at her.

" I need some time guys. I'll be down in my room if you want to have dinner." Cassandra whispered, moving out of Salazar's hold and back to the edge.

They nodded and walked out, closing the door on her and Salazar, who stood by the closed door, watching the girl that became a second daughter to him in the short time he got to spend with her.

Cassandra sat on the lip of the tower, quietly singing out her sorrow.

"_How I wish I could surrender my soul;_

_Shed the clothes that become my skin;_

_See the liar that burns within my needing._

_How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold._

_How I wished I had screamed out loud,_

_Instead I've found no meaning_

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_It's more then words: it's just tears and rain_

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;_

_Hold memory close at hand,_

_Help me understand the years._

_How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell._

_How I wish I would save my soul._

_I'm so cold from fear._

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_It's more then words: it's just tears and rain"_

Salazar watched as she crumpled to the ground, the sobs causing her body to convulse.

" Why, why would he hurt me like this? He was supposed to love and care for me, so why when I disappeared, did he find comfort in some girl?" She cried out, clutching her heart, sitting up and glaring at the sky. " I HATE HIM!" She screamed before collapsing back into her heap.

" _"You hold the answers deep within your own mind._

_Consciously, you've forgotten it._

_That's the way the human mind works._

_Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us_

_to entertain, we reject it._

_We erase it from our memories._

_But the answer is always there."_

_(Can't wash it all away)_

_(Can't wish it all away)_

_(Can't hope it all away)_

_(Can't cry it all away)_

_The pain that grips you_

_The fear that binds you_

_Releases life in me_

_In our mutual_

_Shame we idolize_

_To blind them from the truth_

_That finds a way from who we are_

_Please don't be afraid_

_When the darkness fades away_

_The dawn will break the silence_

_Screaming in our hearts_

_My love for you still grows_

_This I do for you_

_Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

_"We're supposed to try and be real._

_And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."_

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't wish it all away_

_Can't cry it all away_

_Can't scratch it all away_

_Lying beside you_

_Listening to you breath_

_The life that flows inside of you_

_Burns inside of me_

_Hold and speak to me_

_Of love without a sound_

_Tell me you will live through this_

_And I will die for you_

_Cast me not away_

_Say you'll be with me_

_For I know I cannot_

_Bear it all alone_

_"You're not alone, are you?"_

_"Never... Never."_

_Can't fight it all away_

_Can't hope it all away_

_Can't scream it all away_

_It just won't fade away, No_

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't wish it all away_

_Can't cry it all away_

_Can't scratch it all away_

_(Can't fight it all away)_

_(Can't hope it all away)_

_Can't scream it all away_

_Ooh, it all away_

_Ooh, it all away_

_"But the answer is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too.""_

Salazar walked up behind her and pulled her into a tight embrace, tears pricking his eyes.

" Cass, it's gonna hurt. But you're not alone in this fight. We're all behind you." He whispered, holding tight to her sobbing form.

She nodded and buried herself deeper into his chest.

He stood, pulling her up with him, wiping the tears from her face as they walked down to Severus's rooms. She clung to him and refused to leave from his side until they entered the study, then she fled to her room, where faint beat of bass could be heard. She came out twenty minutes later, composed and smiling.

**OoOoOo **

It was now Christmas break and Cassandra was home alone, while Severus attended a Death Eater meeting. Apparently they were showing off the Digger potion, but because there was increasing risk that the Order Of The Phoenix would raid the meetings, Cassandra was made to stay at home to prevent her from being discovered as Voldemort's right hand girl.

She was currently walking the ground, humming as she walked deep in the woods, about two miles from the manor. She was about to enter the darkest region when she felt the manor's alarm go off. She apparated a mile away and ran the next mile and crashed through the back door and stopped when she reached where the alarm originated. She was stopped dead center in the doorway, shock prevented her from moving anymore. She didn't believe what was in front of her.

Severus was laying on the floor, a bloody mess with six Order members standing over him, sneering at the bloody man. They hadn't seen her yet, so they raised their wand and preformed several cutting curses on Severus's already limp form.

" STOP IT!" She screamed.

One of the men looked up and sneered at her.

" Looks like we found the kid." He said before sending a hex at her that she hadn't seen before.

Her body was still in shock and reacted slowly. She was pinned against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

" Daddy…daddy no!" She screamed, trying to break the hex.

" Love him do you?" One of the others said before hitting Severus with a flash of red. Severus arched his back in pain, barley crying out.

" DADDY!" Cassandra screamed again, trying even harder to break her bonds.

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and all six members were taken out and the hex on Cassandra removed. She fell to the floor in a heap and didn't move. A hand came into her sights and she looked up to Lucius standing there, looking almost as bad as…

" Daddy…" She whispered, crawling over to him.

He was barely breathing; each one so short that the one after the one overlapped each other.

" Daddy, it's Cass. I'm right here. Please hold on." Cassandra whispered, wiping the bloody hair away from his face.

" Cass, please…you…you have to leave…go back…" Severus whispered.

" Sssh, don't talk. I'm not going anywhere." Cassandra whispered.

" Cass, I love you…I'm sorry…" he whispered before his hand went limp.

" Daddy? Daddy come on, this isn't funny, wake up, dad…father please don't leave me. Please, I need you…no you can't be…no...no…no…no...No...No…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Cassandra was standing up, backing up slowly, her arms wrapped around her, tears flowing black down her face.

She turned and ran into her room, locked the door and threw herself onto the bed, staining the green pillows with her black tears; She cried herself asleep.

" _I can't run anymore,_

_I fall before you,_

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left,_

_Though I've tried to forget,_

_You're all that I am,_

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it,_

_Broken,_

_Lifeless,_

_I give up,_

_You're my only strength,_

_Without you,_

_I can't go on,_

_Anymore,_

_Ever again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored,_

_All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you,_

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,_

_I fall down before you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_Constantly ignoring,_

_The pain consuming me,_

_But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never stray again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love."_

When she woke, the pain hit her again and tears flowed again. All she knew was that she couldn't stay there.

" Soul bond" She whispered and fell out of her time.

**OoOoOo **

Cassandra appeared near the doors to the Great Hall and stood there before walking slowly through, not seeing that their were students and teachers staring at her clothes and hair. She walked for what felt like forever up to the staff table. She could feel their eyes on her. She had her head hung, so they probably didn't see her tear stained face, but they no doubt saw that she was disheveled.

" Cassandra, what's wrong?" Salazar asked when he reached her, tipping her chin up.

Rowena gasped when she saw the black tears streaming down her face.

" Sweetling, what happened?"

Cassandra didn't answer.

The Founders looked at each other before nodding and Salazar and Rowena directed Cassandra out of the Great Hall to Sal's room. They sat her in Salazar's chair, which she curled up in.

" Now, Cass, tell us what happened." Rowena said, sitting on the stool near her.

Cassandra drew a ragged breath before beginning. It felt like someone else was talking for her, because she felt numb all over, Severus's bloody body still in her mind.

" Oh no. Oh sweetheart." Rowena whispered, drawing her into a tight, protective hold.

For the third time in less then a day, Cassandra broke down crying in her Great-Grandmother's arms, soaking her purple robes with tears.

" Sssh, that's right, let it out." Rowena whispered, looking up at Sal, asking him to hold her.

Salazar maneuvered Cassandra into his arms, which she buried into, while Rowena left to find Helga and Godric.

" Uncle Sal, what am I gonna do?" Cassandra whispered. Looking up at him with bloodshot eyes.

" I don't know sweetie, I don't know." He responded, kissing her head.

Cassandra curled deeper into his chest and clung to him.

" Don't leave me too." She whispered.

Salazar gasped and tightened his hold.

" Never. I'll never leave you, my dear." He whispered.

" I want to stay here."

Salazar pulled back.

" You want to live here?" he asked.

She nodded.

" I don't think I can stay in my time." She whispered.

At this time, the other three founders came in carrying a bottle of green liquid.

" Cassandra, you've had a long, terrible day. Take this and get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Helga said, putting the bottle in her hands and pulled her into Godric's arms, who lead her to her room.

When he came back, he shared the same look of lost that the others carried.

" She lost Severus right in front of her own eyes. No wonder she had been kinda lost when she came here." Helga said, drinking the Sherry that Godric had given her.

" She wants to stay, as in live, here. She says it's because she doesn't think she could stand to be there." Salazar whispered, not drinking, just staring over it into the fire.

" I think that would be the best. She might want to attend the funeral, but I agree that her staying there would not be good for her mental health." Rowena said.

" But we couldn't legally keep her." Godric stated.

" What if one of use adopted her?" Rowena asked. " That way she could stay here."

" But who?" Helga asked.

They fell silent.

" Salazar" Came a voice from the doorway.

Merlin walked in.

" Yah, you Sal." Rowena said.

" She's closest to you and you make her feel safe. I see it in the way she clings to you when she's hurt." Helga pointed out.

Salazar simply sat there.

" It's for her to decide." He said, Cassandra's voice running through his head.

"_Don't leave me too."_

Merlin nodded. "We'll talk to her tomorrow. Now I think we should all retire."

The others nodded and went off to bed, except for Salazar. He sat up in the study, the tears he had been holding back now streaming down his face.

He walked into her room to see the bottle empty and Cassandra curled in a tight ball in the center of the bed. Salazar sat on the side facing her face. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes while he sang quietly to her

" _Goodnight, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_In the morning I'll be here_

_And when we said goodnight_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight_

_And not goodbye_

_We said goodnight_

_And not goodbye"_

' _I'll keep her safe no matter what happens.'_

**OoOoOo**

They walked into her room to find Salazar sleeping next to her bed, his head near her leg. Cassandra was sitting up, staring out of the windows at the sky, which was dark and rainy, her hand unconsciously playing with a string of Salazar's hair.

" _I can't see your star._

_I can't see your star. _

_Though I patiently waited, bedside, _

_for the death of today._

_I can't see your star._

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

_And I'm alone now._

_Me and all I stood for._

_We're wandering now._

_All in parts and pieces, _

_swim lonely,_

_ find your own way out._

_I can't see your star._

_I can't see your star._

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

_And I'm alone now._

_Me and all I stood for._

_We're wandering now._

_All in parts and pieces,_

_ swim lonely,_

_ find your own way out._

_So far away._

_It's growing colder without your love._

_Why can't you feel me calling you name?_

_Can't break the silence,_

_It's breaking me_

_All my fears turn to rage._

_And I'm alone now._

_Me and all I stood for._

_We're wandering now._

_All in parts and pieces,_

_ swim lonely, _

_find your own way out."_

" Cass, we need to talk." Helga said.

" I want to go to the funeral, but I want to stay here." Cassandra responded.

" We can't keep you here legally because we're not your guardians." Godric said.

" But, we come to the conclusion that one of use can adopted you, that way you can stay here." Rowena said quickly.

Cassandra nodded and looked towards Salazar and smiled.

" Is he gonna sleep all morning?"

" I'm awake." Came Sal's voice and he sat up.

" We were thinking that Sal could adopt you Cass." Rowena added.

Cassandra didn't answer, only kept her head bowed in thought, staring at the spot that held Sal's head not 3 minutes before.

" Cassandra?" Salazar whispered.

" Alright." She responded, looking up at him with simmering eyes. " I would love if you adopted me Sal."

Salazar smiled and squeezed her hand.

" I'm gonna go back today. I need to help them." Cassandra whispered.

" All right, you'll go after the blood adoption." Merlin said, smiling at the broken girl.

She nodded and turned back to the rainy weather. Salazar sighed and kissed her cheek, telling her breakfast would be soon.

" I'll be there." She whispered back.

The founders and Merlin walked out and left Cassia to her own devices.

She got out and bathed. Sitting in the hot water, she felt the tears prick her eyes, but she held them back.

She changed and walked down to the Great Hall, her face a mixture of emotions.

**oOo**

They performed the blood adoption and soon Cassandra and Silis were back in her time.

Draco and the others had come and helped clean up. When she came down the stairs, they rushed to her.

" Where were you?" Draco asked.

" I was back with the founders." She answered quietly, staring at the spot where she had held Severus when he died.

" Why did you leave?" Lucius asked.

" Think about Lucius. I had seen my own father die!" She cried out. " I couldn't stay here and I needed some place away from it all."

She turned away from them and went back to the desk. She looked around and saw a letter addresses to her.

She sat in the chair and opened the letter.

_' Dear Cassandra,_

_If you're reading this, then I have left for my mission before I could say goodbye. I have some things to find for Tom, so don't worry, I'm not helping Dumbles. I love you and don't worry I'll bring you something special when I get back._

_Behave yourself love and oh, Lucius will be dropping bye every now and then to see how you're doing._

_See when I return._

_Your loving Father'_

Cassandra was hyperventilating.

' _Daddy…'_

" He was going to go to Asia to gather some items that Tom needs. He said he planned on bringing home a gem for you." Lucius said, hugging her.

" Asia, wow…what happened that night, Uncle?" Cassandra asked, looking up at the elder Malfoy.

Lucius sighed and sat down.

**OoOoOo**

Sitting so near her father's casket, Cassandra couldn't breath. The funeral was a blur for her and she didn't remember anyone say a thing to her. When they put Severus in the ground, people threw blue roses in. Cassandra kneeled down and placed a stopper full of Rose Heart in his hand.

" Bye father. I love you too." She said in barely a whisper.

Soon, she was back in her father's study, staring at the group of people around her, Silis standing behind her.

" Listen, guys, I'm leaving"

((**A/N:** wow…so sorry 'bout it being late, but the Internet and spy ware was effing up, so yah. I worked hard on this one. Rylie D hasn't been reviewing on the last 2 chapters…now im really sad ((sniff))


	6. Leavings, Comings and a Battle

**Exodus **

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

**oOo **breaks small sections

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

James Blunt- Tears and Rain

Evanescence- Understanding (Wash It All Away)

Evanescence- October 

Evanescence- Goodnight 

Evanescence- Your Star

**Chapter 6: Leavings, Comings and a Battle**

_((Sitting so near her father's casket, Cassandra couldn't breath. The funeral was a blur for her and she didn't remember anyone say a thing to her. When they put Severus in the ground, people threw blue roses in. Cassandra kneeled down and placed a stopper full of Rose Heart in his hand._

" _Bye father. I love you too." She said in barely a whisper._

_Soon, she was back in her father's study, staring at the group of people around her, Silis standing behind her._

" _Listen, guys, I'm leaving"))_

**OoOoOo **

" What do you mean you're leaving?" Draco asked from the window.

" I can't stay here." Cassandra whispered.

" Why? Cassandra, you're not making sense." Lucius said, moving towards but stopped when her hand went up.

Harry paled at the marks on her hands. There were marks that could only come from a Torture curse.

" How did you get those marks?" Lucius asked. " You weren't even attacked by those men."

" Although I was pinned against the wall, I could feel everything that hit my father. These aren't burns; they're healed cuts and if you look closely you can tell they match fathers. Because I'm a Dark Elf, I connect with a parent, only one and because I only had one, I connected with father. I tended to know what he felt, what he was thinking, what he saw, I saw and went he was in pain I felt the same pain." Cassandra answered.

" I see now, that's why Sev didn't do as many missions as he used to do. Also explains why Tom didn't make him." Lucius whispered.

" Cassandra, you still haven't told us why you can't stay." Harry whispered.

" Its my mental health more then anything. I don't think that even moving to a different house would change the fact that people would still mention Father and no doubt there will be people that will cheer for his death and I don't think I can take that. I will not be gone forever my loves, but I will live in the Founder's time…for now." Cassandra responded.

Everyone was silent for a while before Harry stood.

" Are you leaving right away?"

Cassandra shook her head.

" No, I need to sort some stuff out."

Draco got up and hugged her.

" No matter what, we'll always love you Cass and we're always here for you." He whispered.

Cassandra smiled for the first time in a week and hugged him back and whispered

" I know love, I know."

" _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh _

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broken inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you"

**OoOoOo **

Two Weeks.

Two weeks she had been gone and every day for Draco and Harry, it was never truly bright.

But Cassandra's last word to them kept them moving and prevented them from wailing in pity and despair.

" Harry, Draco, it will get better. One day you will wake and I will wake up and we will realize that the world is not so dark and gloomy. You two will one day wake up and realize that you don't need to feel sad all the time. Be happy my brothers and never leave one another alone for too long. You two need one another and they others will look at you two and gain strength form your courage, no matter how put on it may be." She had said, kissing each one's cheeks before disappearing out of their time.

Draco walked into Sev's study, went for a drink and found the bottle empty.

" Why is the rum always gone?" He asked, them looked around the study and saw the empty glasses. " Oh that's why." ((**A/N:** haha I just watched Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and I loved that line.))

Harry walked in and smiled and brought Draco into a hug.

" Doesn't seem right Har." Draco said, melting into his hold.

" I know, but it's for Cass's health and I bet right now she's probably saying something right now about how our rum is most likely gone." Harry responded, smirking a little.

**Founder's time**

" I bet you, Uncle Godric, that right now there are glasses all around the study and the rum is all gone and Draco is wondering why." Cassandra said, smirking to herself while eating lunch with Godric and Helga.

Godric chuckled. " Now why would you guess that Cassia?"

" Because between Draco, my Uncle Lucius, Harry and any other male that enters that house, father's rum has no chance." She answered.

Helga chuckled and said,

" Cassia, is everyone a drunk in your time?"

" Well, not the first and second years. You get to got to your first party in your third year and its sorta tradition to at least get buzzed and only the brave or stupid get wasted at the first." Cassandra responded.

" And what did you do?" Came Salazar's voice from behind her.

" Who me, dad? Little old innocent me? Well, I didn't drink at all." Cassandra said, smiling back at him.

" Liar."

Cass stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

" Okay, I was brave so I got wasted, didn't like it the next morning and Draco kept making fun of me, saying I danced with everyone, including father when he came in to sorta make sure that nothing too horrible was happening. Apparently I was a good dancer. I was just gal I didn't have Potions the next day." Cassandra said, smiling at the memory.

" What are you going to do about the war with Dumbledore?" Rowena asked, coming in and sitting next to her granddaughter/niece.

" I don't know. I guess I'll help in the final battle, but I think it's wiser for me to lay low and let the Bird flock think I left because I was scared. They found out I was on Uncle Tom's side when father fled that night when the Order raided a meeting claiming they were looking for Tom's other spy. The second potion master under his rule." Cassandra answered.

The others nodded and the next day began her training.

**4 months later**

You would recognize her if you hadn't been living with her.

Cassandra was now a good six feet tall, her long black hair with red tints had green streak all through it and reached past her arse and it was currently in a braid, the green streaks popping out and her Onyx eyes now were mixed with a green that shown out and made enemies freeze with fright. Her skills were beyond that of anyone. She had gained elemental skills when she finally had complete control of her Dark elf gifts. She could call upon darkness to swallow her enemy and make them panic. She was the most powerful Fire mage in 500 years and wasn't to shabby at the air powers either…ok she can cause type 3 hurricanes.

Now she was ready.

_"So you were born in an electrical storm, took a bite out the sun and saw your future in a machine built  
for two. _

_Now your rays make me kind of go crazy, shock and awe and amaze me, just a ticker tape parade and  
me, but something was wrong till you tap danced on the air, in the night. _

_Screaming at the top of your  
lungs, you said, "Come on, come on. Do what you want. What could go wrong? Oh come on come on come on,  
come on, do what you want. Oh come on come on. What could go wrong? _

_Do do do do what you want." Come on._

_Me, I was raised amid the trickle-down days. I woke up numb in the haze and saw my future machine built  
for two, but the light gave me some kind of fright._

_How did wrong get so right and lead me stumbling  
through the dark of night? Oh something was wrong, but you tap danced on the air, in the night, Screaming_

_at the top of your lungs you said, "Come on, come on. Do what you want. What could go wrong? Oh come on_

_come on come on, come on, do what you want. Oh come on come on. What could go wrong? _

_Do do do do what you  
want." Come on."_

For her 16th birthday Godric had gotten her a sword about her won height. So amazingly light, yet incredibly powerful at the same time. Helga and Rowena got her battle robes made of Dragorian Skin, the strongest of any and Salazar? Well, Sal got her a set of at least twenty dagger that were laced with the strongest poison- Basilisk Venom.

She now stood at the front of Hogwarts, I full gear, eyes full of determination as she whispered the password and disappeared from her new time to her old.

**Present time**

She arrived where she left from, in the midst of huge battle and at once Cassandra could see Harry, Draco, Tom, and Dumbledore. No one had seen her yet and she took action. She started casting spell after spell at the Order and when she grew bored with that, she switched to her sword, lining the blade with flames. What kind of Fire Mage doesn't bring fire in her battle? She was halfway through when she heard a cry come from her left and saw Draco on the ground, cradling his wand hand, his wrist clearly broken, and a wizard standing over him.

Cassandra leapt into action and cut the man down before he could raise his wand again. She kneeled down next to Draco and inspected his wrist before quickly healing it, thanking Helga for giving her battle healing.

" Cass, is that you?" Draco asked her when she helped him stand.

" Yah, how else would it be?" She asked, quirking a brow.

" Yah it's you. What are you doing here?"

" Do you think I would let you guys have all the fun?" She answered, looking around for Tom.

" Where's Tom?" She asked.

" Look for Harry, they're sticking close to one another. They have a plan to bring down Albus." Draco answered.

Cassandra nodded and left him, knowing he would be fine now that his arm was fixed. She was engaged in fights as she went, enjoying it, letting her new strength show as she showed off.

" _One - One  
Two - Two  
Three - Three  
NIL! _

Chaos - It's just the beginning  
Every promise I made I'm rescinding  
Center mass in the middle of the monster  
I'm getting tired of drowning the constant  
Cry for help - It's debatable  
The only reason that you love me is I'm hated by all  
Come on - Come see dysfunction  
I guess we're gonna leave it open for discussion

Who am I? Where am I going?  
Maybe I'm looking in the wrong direction  
Maybe I'm looking for any direction

This is not my war - This is not my fight  
This is something more - This is not my life  
(This is not my) Revolution  
(This is not my) Convolution  
(This is not my) Expectation  
(This is not my) Desperation

Holed up, scarred and tamed for the hell of it  
Look at me - I am the glorified malcontent  
Save me? Save this!  
All I gotta do is give up and all is forgiven  
I'm sick - Of being the butt of a cosmic joke  
And I don't get the punch line  
A million people lined up for miles  
To see the great big mouth shut up and apologize

This is not my war - This is not my fight  
This is something more - This is not my life  
(This is not my) Revolution  
(This is not my) Convolution  
(This is not my) Only reason to question why

Today, I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here  
Today, I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here  
Today, I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here  
Today, I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to say right here  
Today, I said goodbye!

I'm the pariah (Break me)  
I am the liar (Save me)  
I can take anything (Make me)  
Accuse me of everything (Take me)  
Cut off the system (Shape me)  
Deny my existence (Waste me)  
I won't be afraid (Try me)  
I won't be unmade (Deny me)

So Come on - Break it off  
Come on - Buy the lie  
Come on - Say it, say it  
Come on  
Say goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here  
Today, I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to say right here  
Today, I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to say right here  
Today, I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to say right here  
Today, I said goodbye!

One - One  
Two - Two  
Three - Three  
NIL!

She finally found Harry and Tom and smirked as they had the old man cornered.

" Well, this should be fun." She said as she ran up, just as Albus shot the Killing Curse at Harry.

Harry stood frozen, shock running through him, when flames suddenly surrounded him and the curse dissolved on the spot

" Must you always start a party without me?"

((**A/N:** hahaha I loved this chapter and im sorry for hurting Sev Rylie))


	7. Hey, miss me?

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

((**A/N:** ok I realize that in the last couple of chapters. I have made mistakes about where people and things are and I apologize for that…sorry!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

**oOo **breaks small sections

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

Christina Aguilera- Hurt

Ok Go- Do What You Want

Slipknot- Three Nil

**Chapter 7: Hey, miss me?**

((_She finally found Harry and Tom and smirked as they had the old man cornered._

" _Well, this should be fun." She said as she ran up, just as Albus shot the Killing Curse at Harry._

_Harry stood frozen, shock running through him, when flames suddenly surrounded him and the curse dissolved on the spot_

" _Must you always start a party without me?"_))

**OoOoOo **

" Cassandra?" Harry asked, turning around to face her, the flames still surrounding him.

" Hey bro, miss me?" Cassandra answered, smirking at him, somewhat a mixture between Salazar and Severus, knowing that he barely recognized her.

" Yah that's you. You look…different." Harry responded, smirking back.

" Kinda happens. Need some help here?" She said, looking over at Dumbledore.

Harry turned back.

" If you wanna."

Cassandra nodded to Tom and moved forward.

" Dimbledore, long time, no see. What surprised to see me? Did you think I would avoid this after you had my father killed?" Cassandra said, glaring at the man, fingering one of daggers in her robes.

" What are you talking about?" Albus asked, warily looking for an escape through the flames.

" I'm not my father's daughter for nothing. I'm a potions master, so I pay attention to details. While the members of your bird group can be flighty, they don't do a thing unless you order it. They only reason those men chased my father is because you knew he knew the other spy for Uncle Tom: me. You told them to obtain me at any cost. But because of that order, my father is dead and you have the best fire mage in a 1000 years very pissed at you. Oh, it doesn't help your cause that I have 6 very strong, very pissed of witches and wizards on my side." Cassandra answered, examining her nails as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

" Who?" Albus asked.

" Why my ancestors of course, the founders and Merlin. They were very unhappy to find that when I was gone for that month, you didn't even bother trying to look and they got even more pissed when they found out you were the reason I was so unstable after my father died. I also noticed you weren't at father's funeral…that sealed the deal, old man." She responded, walking around him, seeing the fear in his damn twinkling eyes.

" Why do you look so different?" Dumbledore asked, taking in her height, hair and eyes.

" Oh, this? Just some added effects of a blood adoption." She answered, sneering at him.

" Who adopted you?" Albus warily asked her, seeing the glint in her eyes.

" Why, Salazar Slytherin of course." She said, the glint in her eyes turning into a flame, her smile in a wicked grin.

Suddenly she threw some daggers, each landing on him, and the poison reacting quickly into his blood stream.

Albus was quickly on the ground, doubled over in pain.

" What was on the blades?" He asked in a pained whisper.

" And here I thought you would recognize the poison. Why Albus, it's basilisk poison, from dear dad's private stock. It's not even diluted. That's the purest you could ever get it and at least ten daggers that were laced with it are sticking in your person right now. You have twelve ounces of Basilisk venom flying through your system right now. I say you have at least five minutes left old man." Cassandra responded, sitting on the air like it was a desk. ((**A/N:** hahaha…I want to that…. (Tries to conjure air, jumps and lands on ass) oww.))

" You…little...bitch…" Albus spat before his head fell onto the hard ground.

" _Times are strange  
we got a free upgrade for  
snakes on a plane.  
Fuck em, I don't care.  
Bought the cheap champagne,  
we're going down in flames, hey. _

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes.  
Goodbye.

It's time to fly,  
to make the stars align  
with the turpentine  
lounging in their suits and ties.  
Watch the whore's parade  
for the price you paid, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes

so kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye.

Ladies and gentlemen  
these snakes are slitherin'  
with dollar signs in they eyes  
with tongues so reptilian  
this industry's venomous  
with cold-blooded sentiment  
No need for nervousness  
its just a little turbulence.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes

so kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

We seem to be losing altitude  
at an alarming pace  
Midtown downtown  
Snakes on a barb  
I suggest you grab your ankles  
and kiss your ass goodbye."

" Does no one have manners any more?" Cassandra asked, kicking his body.

Getting no reaction from the body, she laughed and turned.

" Sorry, Harry, Tom, did you want to do that?" She asked, smirking at them.

" No, I think it was better that you did it." Tom answered as she gathered her daggers from Albus's body, the poison no longer on each blade.

" Ok, he had 24 ounces, guess that gave him 2 minutes." She whispered, standing up as she pocketed the blades again.

" Ah, Cass, we got a problem." Harry said.

Cassandra turned to find a very large group of Order members glaring at her.

" Well, Godric did say that just because Albus was dead didn't mean they would stop." She said, smirking at the group.

" I would say there are 200 of them." Tom said.

" So how many you want Cass?" Harry asked.

" All, you two take care of the Ministry members that just arrived. Don't worry, I can handle myself." She said, seeing the disobeying looks on their faces.

They nodded and took off.

Soon Cassandra was surrounded by the Order.

" Well, what do we have here? Is this the formation that Silis taught me? Ironic, but at least I can try out my new moves." She whispered.

Across the field, Harry and Tom were back-to-back, taking down Ministry member down three at a time. Suddenly, a bright blue and red light exploded from where Cassandra was. Quickly finishing of the Ministry, they hurried over in a panic to find Cassandra and Silis laughing, surrounded by the burnt robes of order members.

" Shut it Uncle Silis. I couldn't help it! It was just to tempting not to add Earth into the factor. I should have remembered that it doesn't like to bend." Cassandra laughed while Silis tended a small cut on her forehead.

" But it worked fine. You just had to have the hottest fire didn't you?" Silis asked, smiling at her.

" Well, I am a fire mage after all. Oh, hi Harry!" She waved at them.

" What did you do Cassandra?" Tom asked, stepping over smoldering robes.

Cassandra just grinned and smirked.

Silis rolled his eyes.

" She's still a little high from the battle, good luck getting her to talk." He said, only to be punched in the arm.

" Says the Dark elf about the Dark elf. Your just as high as me!" Cassandra said, smiling at him.

" That may be, but at least I can talk a full sentence without geeking out." Silis responded.

Cassandra stuck her tongue out at him.

" And act my age." Silis added.

Cassandra fell off of her air chair laughing.

" I'm fifteen, I should be able to act like this." She said, sitting back in the air.

" Cass, your amazing." Harry said.

" I know. Now, can I trust you two to take care of this world?" She asked, standing up, towering over Harry and at eye level with Tom.

They both nodded.

" Then I leave the Wizarding Government in your hand my loves. Give my regards to everyone else." Cassandra said before leaving with Silis out of time.

" _I don't want to be second best  
Don't want to stand in line  
Don't want to fall behind  
Don't want to get caught out  
Don't want to do without  
And the lesson I must learn  
Is that I've got to wait my turn _

Looks like I got to be hot and cold  
I got to be taught and told  
Got to be good as gold  
But perfectly honest  
I think it would be good for me  
Coz it's a hindrance to my health  
I'm a stranger to myself

Miniature disasters and minor catastrophes  
Bring me to my knees  
Well I must be my own master  
Or a miniature disaster will be  
It will be the death of me

I don't have to raise my voice  
Don't have to be underhand  
Just got to understand  
That it's gonna be up and down  
It's gonna be lost and found  
And I can't take to the sky  
Before I like it on the ground

And i need to be patient  
And i need to be brave  
Need to discover  
How i need to behave  
And I'll find out the answers  
When i know what to ask  
But i speak a different language  
And everybody's speaking too fast

Miniature disasters and minor catastrophes  
Bring me to my knees

Well I must be my own master  
I've got to run a little faster  
I need to know I'll last if a little  
Miniature disaster hits me  
It could be the death of me"

**Founder's Time**

Cassandra and Silis appeared and strolled back into the Great Hall, only to be strangled in greeting.

" Rowena, I'm fine." Silis said as his wife held him tight.

" Dad…can't breath…" Cassandra whispered.

Salazar let go, but held her by her shoulders at arms length.

" How did it go?" Godric asked.

Cassandra sighed.

" That bad huh?" Helga asked.

" No, we won." Cassandra said, stepping out of reach of her aunt.

" You had me going for a second love. Anyone hurt bad on your side?" Rowena asked.

Cassandra shook her head.

" Nope. Just some cuts and bruises, nothing major."

Helga nodded and saw the bandage on her head.

" What happened to you?" She asked moving forward.

" Oh, just got carried away. It's just a cut Aunt Helga." She protested as Helga removed the bandage.

She allowed her aunt to dot on her and when she was told she was free to go, she went to the garden and sat near the lake.

" I hope that Tom and Harry are able to change the government for the better." She whispered before heading back to her chamber and falling asleep.

**OoOoOo**

A few weeks later found Cassandra on the terrace outside of Salazar's study, reading over some of the essays from his classes. She had just finished a classes when a noise caught her attention and she saw someone come into the study.

She got up and went in. She didn't recognize the person.

" Ummm, hi." She said, drawing his attention.

" Ah, Lady Slytherin I presume? Is your father here?" The man asked, bowing to her.

" He is in his lab. He should be out by lunch if you wish to wait." She responded.

" I would like that much." He responded, removing his hood to reveal a head with unnatural silver hair and dark blue eyes.

" Lady Slytherin, my name is Riku." He said, bowing again as he pecked her hand with a quick kiss.

" Nice to meet you Riku and please call me Cassandra." She said, lightly blushing.

'_What the heck. I don't blush. I'm a freaking Snape and Slytherin!'_ She thought as he stood again.

" What a beautiful name, Miss Cassandra." He drawled.

" Just Cassandra please. Miss or Lady sounds too formal." She said with a smirk.

The door opened to reveal Salazar.

Cassandra looked at her watch that only read 10:36.

" Your out early dad. You have a visitor." She said, kissing his cheek before returning to the essays.

She heard Salazar's voice in the Study.

" Ah, Lord Riku, what do I owe the visit to?"

" Well, I wanted to speak to you on certain matter."

Cassandra stood and closed the doors, blocking out the sound.

" Whatever they are talking about, I don't need to here it." She thought as she read through another essay.

" But, I am curious as to why his eyes captivate me so much." She whispered, the essays now long forgotten.

"_Too much time has passed by to  
lament that we were deeply in love  
the wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
cannot heal all the tears in it_

_Watching tomorrow with one eye  
while keeping the other on yesterday  
If only I could peacefully sleep  
in the cradle of your love, again_

_Someone, cry for me with parched eyes_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time_

_Despair filled with hope  
and this chance with a trap set  
what's right or wrong?  
It's like two sides of a coin_

_How long must I live till I'm healed?_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know true happiness is  
all that glitters is not gold_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time"_

((**A/N:** haha yah Dimbledore is dead. I dot think I have ever killed him, in any of my stories…hmmm make me think why.))


	8. The eyes of the new

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

((**A/N:** ok I realize that in the last couple of chapters. I have made mistakes about where people and things are and I apologize for that…sorry!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

**oOo **breaks small sections

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

Cobra Starship, The Academy Is… Gym Class Heroes, and The Sounds- Snakes on a Plane (Bring It)

K.T.Tunstall- Miniature disasters and Minor Catastrophes 

From the Hit Anime Show 'Cowboy Bebop'- The Real Folk Blues

**Chapter 8: The eyes of the new **

_((She heard Salazar's voice in the Study._

" _Ah, Lord Riku, what do I owe the visit to?" _

" _Well, I wanted to speak to you on certain matter."_

_Cassandra stood and closed the doors, blocking out the sound._

" _Whatever they are talking about, I don't need to here it." She thought as she read through another essay._

" _But, I am curious as to why his eyes captivate me so much." She whispered, the essays now long forgotten._

"_Too much time has passed by to  
lament that we were deeply in love  
the wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
cannot heal all the tears in it_

_Watching tomorrow with one eye  
while keeping the other on yesterday  
If only I could peacefully sleep  
in the cradle of your love, again_

_Someone, cry for me with parched eyes_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time_

_Despair filled with hope  
and this chance with a trap set  
what's right or wrong?  
It's like two sides of a coin_

_How long must I live till I'm healed?_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know true happiness is  
all that glitters is not gold_

_The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time"))_

**OoOoOo**

Riku had been visiting Salazar for the last three weeks everyday and it seemed he went out of his way to speak with Cassandra.

She avoided him at first; afraid of the way her heart and breath always quickened when he was near.

' _He's not a veela, so that's not it.'_ She thought as she sat upon her bed, hiding most likely, reading the essays for Rowena's class.

As it turns out, Riku is Lord Riku of The Dark Woods in Germany…He was an elf and apparently to every girl in Hogsmeade Village, he was extremely cute.

Cassandra never truly looked.

" After Devon, I don't need some guy walking into my life." She whispered from the tree she sat in one day, avoiding everyone, including Salazar.

Her thoughts wandered to what she had heard that morning between her dad and Rowena.

" Salazar, how can he want her so much? Why is Lord Riku so interested in her?" Rowena asked, stopping Cass from entering the room.

" He believes they are soul mates. He is drawn to her spirit and laughter. Somehow he knows what happened to her. You know that only the soul that you're meant for can read your past." Salazar answered, sounding weary.

" You're worried for her." Rowena whispered.

" Why wouldn't I be? She has been through so much. If it turns out they're not soul mates, they could hurt each other without knowing it. She already has a connection to him, whither she knows it or not. I don't want another heartbreak for her. What Devon did to her shook her trust in love and I don't know if she will ever recover." Salazar responded, silently crying.

Cassandra stood against the wall, crying along with him. But she didn't go into the room and comfort her dad; she ran. It was the only thing that made sense in her mind of what to do.

Now she sat in the tree, her mind racing.

"Cassandra, is that you?" Came a voice from below her.

She knew who it was without looking down.

" Yah, what of it?" she answered.

" May I come up?"

" I'll come down." She responded, jumping from the tree, landing a few feet from him.

" What can I do for you Lord Riku?" She asked, staring at the stream next to her.

" I wished to speak with you about something." He responded, moving closer, stopping when she moved away.

" If this is about what Aunt Rowena and dad were talking about this morning, I already know. You think were soul mates." She said, turning towards him.

" Yes, I do. Why do you fight it?" He asked, his dark blue eyes shining.

" Because I wont risk it." She whispered.

" Risk what?"

" My heart. It's been broke one to many times." She answered, tears shining in her eyes.

" I know. But I swear to you, I would never hurt you." Riku said, sincerity in his eyes and voice.

" That's what Devon said." Cassandra whispered, moving towards the stream.

" What he did to you-" Riku began.

" How would you even know what he did to me!?" Cassandra screamed, the tears racing down her face and she fell to her knees

" How I know is one reason I know we're soul mates. I can see your past and it makes my heart clench at what you have gone through. I want to make your life beautiful again. Cassandra, please, don't push me away." Riku answered, kneeling down next to her, gathering her hands in his.

She looked into his dark blue eyes and saw tears.

" Why are you crying Lord Riku?" She whispered.

" Because it pains me to see you cry. And it just Riku to you, my dear." He answered, wiping the tears from her face.

She was silent before collapsing against his chest, staining his shirt with the tears. He held her sobbing form tight against his chest, the tears pricking his eyes.

" _What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
what would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
couldn't take all this anymore  
what would you do? (do, do) _

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do? (do, do)  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...?  
What if I...  
What if I..."

" Cassandra?" He whispered when she stopped shaking.

" Yah?" she responded.

" It's gonna rain. You want to go in?" He asked, looking up at the darkening sky.

She leaned back and stood, staring too at the sky.

" I think I will stay a bit longer. I like the rain. Will you stay with me…Riku?" She answered.

" Yes, I will. If you want me here." He said, standing up next to her.

The sky opened and soon the pair was drenched, racing for the castle.

They burst through the entrance doors and skidded on the tile.

" If we go any further, Aunt Rowena will kill us." Cassandra laughed, falling to the floor.

" You think she really would?" Riku asked, eyeing the floor for said witch.

" Yah I know she would." Cassandra answered, laughing at the look on his face.

" I do believe my niece knows me well." Came a voice above them.

" Hi Aunt!" Cassandra said, with an innocent look on her face.

" Cassia, what's with the ' I'm innocent of all charges' look?" Helga asked, coming out of the Great Hall with Salazar and Godric.

" What look? I didn't do anything to be guilty of!" Cassandra answered, smiling up at them.

" yah, keep telling yourself that love." Salazar said, pulling her up and selling her dry.

" Thanks dad. And I swear, I haven't done anything." Cassandra said, smirking at the dark man.

" Yah, sure and who's the one who came up with the world domination plan?" Riku said, smirking at her.

" Riku! Stop telling them everything!" She cried out, flicking bits of mud at him.

He raised an eyebrow and began to chase her around the Entrance hall.

She squealed and took off up the stairs, Riku not far behind her.

" _My eyes can't believe what they have seen.  
In the corner of your room you've stockpiled millions of my memories.  
Oh Doctor, Doctor, I must have gotten this sick somehow.  
I'm going to ask you a series of questions,  
And I want them answered on the spot, right now.  
Is it serious?  
I'm afraid it is.  
Am I gonna die?  
Well son, death is gonna catch up to all one day,  
But yours is coming quicker than ours, than ours. _

Some things I may have taken for granted again and again,  
well here's what was said then

Hold your head high heavy heart.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.

I've never tried to make the best of my time,  
When I thought that I had plenty of it.  
Is this serious?  
I don't know what to think.  
Is it all a lie?  
Well one thing is for sure  
I'm taken back to the glory days  
When we were kids without a brash or bitter thing to say.

Now my life is one big make it, or break it.

Hold your head high heavy heart  
Save your strength for the morning after.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning."

" Cassandra!" Salazar's voice froze them both.

" Yah?" She said, still watching Riku for movements.

" Dinner is in ten." He said, smirking at her before eyeing her instructions.

Her smile turned into a grin and she turned back towards Riku.

" You'll never catch me." She said, hopping up onto the edge of the railing.

" Cassandra, you're going to hurt yourself. Please get off of there." Riku said, paling.

She smirking and jumped back, causing Riku to race forward to catch her, only to see her 'sitting' in the air and Salazar laughing below.

" What…how…why…?" Riku sputtered.

" You should know that she's a Dark elf Lord Riku." Silis said, drawing him down the stairs while Cassandra landed next to Salazar.

" So I should expect that?" Riku asked him.

Salazar nodded.

" She likes to freak people out."

" It's my way of seeing just how much they care." Cassandra said, smiling at him.

" And how did I do?" Riku asked, quirking a brow at her, causing her to smirk.

" Pretty good really." She answered, not seeing the look her aunts, uncles and father shared.

" Ok, dinner is ready. Shall we go in?" Rowena asked and they all nodded.

Cassandra pulled Salazar behind and when everyone had gone in the hall, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

" Dad, I know you're worried about me, but I think I may have it right this time." She whispered.

" I don't want to see you hurt again c_aritas_." He whispered back into her hair.

" I don't believe that I will be. But Riku…I do admit I was frightened when I overheard you and Rowena this morning and I do admit he did frighten me at first because of the way my heart reacted, but something about him makes me feel safe…like I do when I'm with you, dad." Cassandra said, smiling up at him.

" As long as you happy Cassia, but if he hurts you in anyway, I swear there will be no place for him to hide." Salazar said smirking at her.

Cassandra laughed and kissed his cheek.

" Just like a father's wrath should be. Now come on, I'm hungry."

**OoOoOo **

" There is no way you are getting me on that thing Riku." Cassandra said, staring at the giant horse before her.

" Cassy, please you promised." Riku said from atop the horse, holding a hand down for her to grab.

" Ok, but I die, I'm gonna come back and haunt your ass." She caved and hopped on behind him, holding onto his belt for dear life as Riku kicked the horse into a gallop.

" Cassy don't you worry. Ansem here is the best horse I have and he can tell you're scared, so he is being careful. You won't die, ok?" Riku said, gripping her hand tightly.

Cassandra nodded and leaned her head against Riku's back and smiled as Ansem raced across the field, the crisp winter's breeze barley there.

They stopped by a stream and rested.

" Unusual winter we're having." Cassandra said, sitting down on a nearby log, enjoying the 50-degree weather.

" Yah, never seen so warm. You?" Riku asked, sitting down next to her.

" Yah, we usually have one every other year in the present." Cassandra answered, leaning back against the tree behind her.

Three months had passed and each day she grew closer to Riku. She hadn't laughed so much since Severus died and she was sure that the Potions Master would have never wanted her to be so…dull. So she was happy with Riku and slowly the pain from Devon receded and before she knew it, she found herself falling head over heals for Riku.

" Hey Riku, can I ask you something?" She said, looking up at him.

" What's up Cassy?" he responded, smiling at her, causing her stomach to flip flop.

" Well, it's gonna be New Years soon and I was hoping I could go visit my other family. I was kinda hoping you would come. So do you want to go?" Cassandra asked.

" I would love to, Cassy." He replied, kissing her.

" Good, 'cause you were coming anyway." She said before launching off the log and racing away while Ansem looked on in amusement.

**OoOoOo **

**December 31st **

" Come on Riku! You're taking longer then I did and I'm the girl." Cassandra called out into his room, smirking at the remarks thrown back.

She sat on the bed and waited for him to exit. It was true: it had taken Cassandra only 45 minutes to get ready while so far it had taken Riku and hour to even dress.

She had a floor length, spaghetti strap dark purple dress with green hems and her hair was drawn into a high ponytail with purple and green ribbons, her Aunt's doings. She had on a pair of black heels that barley made her taller.

" Being six feet already Aunt Helga, I think I will wear the half-inch heels. I tower over Harry enough and I was eye level with Uncle Tom when I last checked." She said, grabbing the black heels before Helga could push the four-inch heels into her arms.

" Wow, you look amazing Cassy." Riku said from the closet doors.

" Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She said, admiring his dark green suit.

" Here, I have something for you." Riku said, bring a small box from his dresser out and handing it to her.

She opened it to find a emerald teardrop hanging from a silver chain.

" Oh Riku is beautiful! Help me get it on." She said, turning around so he could clasp it.

He did and brought into a deep hug.

" You ready for this Cass?" he asked.

" Yah, no come on, we're gonna be late." She responded, whispering the password and disappeared with Riku back to her time.

**Present Time **

They appeared in Severus's study and found the house empty.

" I was wondering how dark this place would get." Cassandra whispered before flickering her wand, making it light up.

" Biddy!" She called out and the house elf appeared.

" Mistress Cassandra! Your home." The elf squeaked, hugging Cassandra's leg.

" I missed you too. Now Biddy, can you tell me where Draco and Harry are?" Cassandra asked.

" Yes milady. They are at their new house at Godric Hollow. 4235 Godric Hollow, Miss Cassandra." The elf squeaked.

" Thank you Biddy. You're excused." Cassandra said sweetly before the elf disappeared with a small pop.

" Ok, now they most likely told her that because there is displacement charm on the house. But I can find it now." She whispered as she grabbed Riku's hand and with a wave the disappeared from Snape Manor and reappeared in front of 4235 Godric Hollow.

She walked through, pulling Riku along behind, stopped in front of a black and green door and knocked.

Cassandra could hear the music from the party and when the door opened, she saw the Slytherin prince like never before.

His hair was black.

" Draco what did you to your hair!?" Cassandra said, launching at his head, making sure it wasn't a wig…it wasn't.

" Lost a bet to Fred. Look at you, you look gorgeous Cass. Harry!" Draco called out.

" What?" Harry yelled back over the music.

" Get your arse down here! We have some new arrivals!" Draco yelled, smirking at Cassandra's grin.

Harry came around the corner and stopped cold.

" Look what the cat drug in. Cassandra, I'm glad you came." Harry said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

She heard Draco clear his throat and she turned to see him looking at her then at Riku.

" Oh! I'm sorry. Harry, Draco, this is Riku. Riku, this is my brother Harry and his husband Draco." She said, blushing lightly.

" Nice to meet you Riku." Draco said, shaking hands with the elf.

Harry did the same and led them back to the party. The minute she walked in, Cassandra was being stolen away. First by Tom, then Lucius.

" I'm here for awhile guys, don't fret. You will have plenty of time to nag like godfather and Uncle should. But first, can I get a hug?" She said, smirking at the men.

Lucius held her tight.

" You're looking very beautiful tonight Cassandra."

" Thanks Uncle Lucius. How is Cissa?" Cassandra asked.

" Ask her yourself. She is at the punch bar with Bella." Lucius answered.

She smiled and headed off towards them. After greeting her aunts, she went to find Riku and found him in the corner.

" Hey, what's up?" She said, leaning against him.

" Bored. I haven't had one dance with you yet." He whispered just as the music started upstairs in the ballroom and he pulled her away from the main party, Cassandra laughing.

They made it to the floor as the music began to play.

"_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone?  
Well, would you believe with me is where you belong?  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle  
There goes the world and we're right in the middle  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you_

__

As the city crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind  
As we lay here together I feel your heart beat with mine  
With time standing still, here is where we've always been  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again

__

I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you

__

Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going?

_Cuz there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you"_

**OooO **

"_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
when no one else was lookin'  
how did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs  
and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
the good and the bad  
and the things in between  
You found me  
You found me"

Draco tapped Riku's shoulder.

" May I cut in?" He asked.

Riku grinned and let Draco lead Cassandra around the Dance floor.

" We missed you." He whispered.

" I missed you guys too." She said, smiling at him.

" _Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm _

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire

Suddenly I see

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower

__

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me "_

((**A/N:** haha shes in love!!!))


	9. Parties and Meetings

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

((**A/N:** ok I realize that in the last couple of chapters. I have made mistakes about where people and things are and I apologize for that…sorry!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

**oOo **breaks small sections

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

30 Seconds To Mars- The Kill

The Academy Is…- The Phrase That Pays

The All-American Rejects- Top Of The World

Theory Of A Deadman- In The Middle

Kelly Clarkson- You Found Me

K.T.Tunstall- Suddenly I See

**Chapter 9: Parties and Meetings**

((Draco tapped Riku's shoulder.

" May I cut in?" He asked.

Riku grinned and let Draco lead Cassandra around the Dance floor.

" We missed you." He whispered.

" I missed you guys too." She said, smiling at him.

" _Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm _

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire

Suddenly I see

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower

__

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see _

Suddenly I see

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me "))_

**OoOoOo **

Cassandra danced with everyone, but she found herself standing on the sidelines as Ginny swept Riku around the dance floor, laughing as he tried to not fall, as Ginny moved fast around the floor. Neville found himself dragging Cass onto the floor to keep him from tearing Riku away from his wife. He only didn't when Cassandra explained about Riku and her.

" Wow, never thought I would see that in your eyes again Cass." Neville said, spinning her.

" What?" She said,

" That spark of love in your eyes. It's there whenever you look at or speak about Riku." He answered.

She didn't responded, only smiled to herself and found her eyes moving towards Riku.

The song ended, Cass thanked Neville and sat down.

" Hey you." Came Riku's voice in her ear.

" Hey yourself. Did you have fun with Ginny?" She asked, pulling him down so she could sit on his lap.

" Yes, but she moves way to fast. I could barely keep up. You look like you were having a blast dancing." Riku answered, holding her tight.

" I haven't had this much fun in forever. Oh, look, it's Tom and Harry." She said, waving to the two men, who came over.

But they had grim looks on their faces.

" Hey, what's up with you two?" She said, standing up.

" Cassandra, we need to talk to you about something important." Tom said.

" It can't wait." Harry added.

Cassandra nodded and turned to Riku.

" I'll be back. Try to behave ok?" She said, kissing his cheek.

He nodded and Cassandra left with Tom and Harry

**oOo**

" What are you talking about? What do you need me for that job anyway? You guys are well qualified." Cassandra said from the chair at the head of the table.

" Because Harry and I are far to busy to become Minister and you are the only other person I trust with the job and that's you." Tom answered.

" Cass, you can take control in a heartbeat. I believe that you can do this." Harry put in.

Cassandra sat in silence taking in their words.

' I could take this but…'

" We have a small problem guys." She said out loud.

" What would that be?" Harry asked.

" My last name isn't Snape. It's Slytherin. It was officially changed last year." She answered.

" Does anyone besides me and Tom know that here?" Harry asked.

" No, well Draco, but that's it for the present." Cassandra responded.

" Well then, noone has to know. I'm sure that when we put it to Counsel, they will vote you in." Tom said.

She was silent again before nodding.

" Alright. I'll do it. I think I can a lot of good as Minister." She said, nodding as she spoke.

" That's wonderful. Now, because the meeting is tomorrow, you will have to stick around for the decision and then you can leave." Tom said, bringing her into a tight embrace.

" Alright. Can you send Riku in please?" Cassandra asked, sitting back down.

" Yah sure." Harry said, following Tom out of the room.

Riku came in and sat next to her.

" What's up?" He asked.

" I may be here permanently." She said, not looking up.

" Why do you say that?"

" Tom and Harry asked me to be the Minister of Magic and I said I would do it, but the Counsel still has to vote me in."

" That's wonderful. But Cassy, why do you look so sad?" Riku asked, grasping her hands.

" I don't want to make you stay here, just for me." She said in a chocked voice, holding back the tears.

" I would go to the ends of Earth and back for you. So if you stay here, so do I." Riku whispered in her ear.

Cassandra drew a ragged breath and leaned against him.

" I love you so much Riku." She whispered.

" Not as much as I love you. Cassy, I'm always gonna be there wherever you are." Riku said, drawling her up and into the hall towards the ballroom.

They walked in and began to slow dance with the music.

"_I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears. _

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears.

I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more.

When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?

There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only let myself.

There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect.

But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars.

Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?

I need to hear that you'll die for me  
Again and again and again.

So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times.

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life.

This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears.

I think you re-wrote my love song  
for the rest of my years.

I will love you for the rest of my life."

**OooO **

"_Sick of circling the same road  
Sick of bearing the guilt  
So open the windows to cool off  
And heat pours in instead _

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

All my efforts to clean me  
Leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me  
When I can't stand myself

I'm tired to be honest  
I'm nobody

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

I tried to kill you  
You tried to save me

You save me  
You save me  
You save me  
You save me

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone"

**OooO **

"_Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings _

There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Outscreaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you

But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life

My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air

And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship

You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life"

**OoOoOo **

Cassandra sat in Severus's study, reading the Daily Prophet, smirking as she read the trails for Fudge and others who had tried to hurt the wizarding community. She had been sitting there since nine in the morning, since Tom and Harry's meeting with Counsel.

" What the hell is taking them so long? It's four o'clock in the afternoon." She said to herself.

Biddy appeared.

" Mistress Cassandra, Lord Riddle is here, as is Master Harry and Master Draco." She said in her small, squeaky voice.

" Thank you Biddy. Could you bring Riku down please?" Cassandra said, standing up.

" Yes Mistress." The elf said with a pop.

Tom walked in.

" You look like a wreck my dear." He said, smirking at her.

" Oh shut up." She said.

" Wow, she sounds testy." Draco said walking in.

" Well, at least I still have my normal hair." Cassandra responded, eyeing his still black hair.

" Shut up! I can't stand it, but I have to keep it for a week." Draco said, gripping a strand of his hair.

" Ok, come on, we have to inform Cassandra of Counsels decision." Harry said, dragging his husband over to the love seat.

Cassandra sat on the edge of the desk, facing them all. After a few moments of silence she broke it.

" Well, you planning on giving me an ulcer?" She snapped, the tension of the day catching up.

" You bight their heads off and you'll never find out." Riku said coming in.

Cassandra growled at him, but dropped it.

" Guys please. What did they decide?" she asked.

" They voted you in my dear, just like I said they would. You will be sworn in three days-" Tom was cut off by Cassandra hugging him.

" Well, I think I should inform dad. Riku, stay here. That way you can contact me in case something happens." She said quickly saying the password before disappearing.

**Founder's Time**

" Cassia, are you serious?" Rowena said.

" Yes, they voted me in today." Cassandra answered.

" You're sixteen." Godric said.

" Almost seventeen. That's legal age in the present." Cassandra said, digging her heels and staring at him stubbornly.

Salazar laughed.

" There is no convincing her now. She has the classic Slytherin stance on. Nothing can budge her now. Cassandra, I'm happy for you. I think I should get your birthday present now...I think we all should." He said, looking around the room at the others.

They nodded and left her alone with Silis.

" How are you Riku my dear?" he asked.

She grinned and blushed.

" We're doing great uncle Silis. He's my world." She whispered.

_You can only move as fast as  
Who's in front of you  
And if you assume  
Just like them  
What good will it do  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance  
Will stop bleeding through _

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have learned to see  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard  
And only you can choose  
And every choice you make will effect you  
Search your own self

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Breathe

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you  
It's just a breath away

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath

Breathe

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
Breathe  
The empty shape in you  
Breathe today

" Ok, my lovely daughter, time for you surprise." Salazar said from the doorway.

((**A/N:** Don't kill me for the cliffy. I hope u like it))


	10. The First Day

((**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new story…ok yah I know, I have three stories active right now, but hey, I updated Suddenly I See So be happy.))

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** Ok this has a M rating b/c it has nudity, swearing, violence and very naughty part. It you cant take it, don't read))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

((**A/N:** ok I realize that in the last couple of chapters. I have made mistakes about where people and things are and I apologize for that…sorry!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

**oOo **breaks small sections

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

Pink- Love Song

Flyleaf- Perfect 

Flyleaf- Red Sam

Flyleaf- Breathe Today

**Chapter 10: The First Day**

((" Cassia, are you serious?" Rowena said.

" Yes, they voted me in today." Cassandra answered.

" You're sixteen." Godric said.

" Almost seventeen. That's legal age in the present." Cassandra said, digging her heels and staring at him stubbornly.

Salazar laughed.

" There is no convincing her now. She has the classic Slytherin stance on. Nothing can budge her now. Cassandra, I'm happy for you. I think I should get your birthday present now...I think we all should." He said, looking around the room at the others.

They nodded and left her alone with Silis.

" How are you Riku my dear?" he asked.

She grinned and blushed.

" We're doing great uncle Silis. He's my world." She whispered.

" _You can only move as fast as  
Who's in front of you  
And if you assume  
Just like them  
What good will it do  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance  
Will stop bleeding through_

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating_

_Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have learned to see  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard  
And only you can choose  
And every choice you make will effect you  
Search your own self_

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating_

_So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating_

_Breathe_

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you  
It's just a breath away_

_So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating_

_So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath_

_Breathe_

_So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
Breathe  
The empty shape in you  
Breathe today"_

" Ok, my lovely daughter, time for you surprise." Salazar said from the doorway.))

**OoOoOo**

" Dad, don't talk like that…you're making me wonder what the heck you're up to." Cassandra said standing up.

" Well, know you know where you get it from." Salazar responded, a wicked looking smile.

" Cassia, this is more a gift for you daughter, but I want you to wear until she is ready." Rowena said, handing a box to Cassandra.

" Ahh, small problem. I'm not pregnant." She said, looking at her aunt with a questioning look.

" Not yet my dear. But you will be and it will be a daughter." Rowena responded with a knowing smile.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and mumbled something under breath.

Silis laughed into his pumpkin juice and stared at her.

" You better hope I don't tell Rowena, Cassandra." He said with an air of blackmail.

" You wouldn't." She responded, staring horrified at him.

" Oh, but I would." Silis answered, smirking.

Cassandra shook her head an opened the box to find a black onyx stone in the shape of a dragon on a long silver chain.

" Oh my, dad…it's…wow." Cassandra said, losing ground.

" As you wear it, it will build up power and by the time your daughter turns seventeen, it will add up with all our power and will be a powerful emblem of protection." Rowena said.

" How long have you guys been wearing it?" Cassandra asked.

" Each of use about 50 years each. So it has about 300 years of power built up and add the seventeen year you will wear it, she will very well protected." Salazar answered.

Cassandra figured the dragon before placing it around her neck and she could feel the shield go up around her.

' _Wow, that's strong magic.'_ She thought as she stood.

" I have to go back, but I love you all. I'll see you guys at Christmas." She said kissing each one's cheek.

" Don't be to much of a stranger, ok?" Salazar whispered.

" I won't. Love you dad." She answered before disappearing back to the present.

**Present Time **

She appeared outside of Hogwarts and laughed.

" Never thought I would see this place so soon. I must have been thinking of Harry and Draco when I jumped." She said, moving up the lawns.

" Only you would be brave enough to apparent onto Hogwarts soil." Said a voice behind her.

"What can I say? I'm an overachiever…Callien." She said turning around to face him.

" It's a pleasure to see you again Lady Cassandra." Callien said, hugging her.

" What news do you have for me?" She said as he pulled away.

" Ah, yes that. Well, I couldn't reach the boy, as his mother refused to even let me near the castle." He answered.

" Yes, Queen Elyria is very protective of Devon. But even she must have punished him for what he did to me. They do have laws that they follow." Cassandra said, walking towards the castle.

Callien nodded and they continued in silence.

" I hear that you are the new minister."

Cassandra smirked.

" Yes, I do believe I am." She answered.

" Congrats. I think that you will be the best in a Century."

" I plan on opening talk with all species, so that the laws of the Ministry are fair to all, not just witches and wizards. Do you think you could spread the word out? I know you have connections everywhere."

Callien bowed.

" I would be honored, Minister." He said before walking of with a smirk.

Cassandra smiled and continued walking toward the castle.

" _Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no_

_Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No_

_Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares_

_It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no_

_Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no_

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no_

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
me"_

**oOo**

She walked around and came upon the headmaster's office and before she could even think about what the password was, the stone gargoyle jumped out of the way.

" I guess it does pay to be a Founder's kid." She laughed as she went up the spiral staircase.

She went to open the door when she heard yelling from the room.

" What do you mean I don't have the job, Harry? I'm your best friend, that should give some credit!"

The voice sparked some anger in Cassandra.

" Well, Ronald, it seems you really do have a thick head." She said, opening the door and walking in.

" What are you doing here, Snape?" Ron hissed.

" I am here to see my brother and you will so me respect Weasley." She answered in a cold voice.

" Why, because you are Minister? You probably bought your way on! A greasy git like you father." Ron spat.

Harry chocked on his brandy and held a laugh down.

Cassandra was not laughing.

" You will not disrespect my father in front of me." She hissed, fire sparking from her hair and around her.

" Ron, if you wish to keep your life, I suggested you get out of my office and not return." Harry said coldly.

Ron glared at both siblings and turned in huff and found Draco leaning against the doorway, smirking at him.

Ron glared at him.

" I bet you helped buy Snape's Minister position, after all, it's in your blood, Malfoy." Ron growled.

" Actually, that's Potter." Draco said, smiling at Ron's face.

" Harry, you married ferret face?" He asked, swinging around only to be kicked back into the door by Cassandra.

" Get out." She hissed, eyes a deep purple.

Ron scrambled out and the door slammed behind him.

Harry was doubled over his desk laughing.

" I thought you about ready to slice his throat Cassy." Draco smirked.

" One more remark and noone would have seen him again." She responded.

Harry snickered.

" So what brings the visit of my favorite sister?" He asked.

" I'm your only sister you dork." Cassandra remarked, sitting down in front of the desk.

" Yah you are, but you haven't answered my question."

" I'm having a meeting in two days after I'm sworn in with a multitude of species to discuss new laws and was hoping that you two would come and help out in the conversations." Cassandra answered, playing with large feather on the desk.

" I would be happy too. The school year doesn't start for another three weeks." Harry answered.

" Good, now if you will excuse me, I have so things to attend you. I will see you on Thursday at 7 am." Cassandra said, kissing Draco's cheek as she left.

The door closed and Draco plopped into a chair.

" She's falling into the role pretty quickly isn't she?" he asked.

" Like I knew she would." Harry responded.

" _I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Swim in the calm tonight  
This art does drown_

_(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased  
What follows_

_All insects sing tonight  
The coldest sound  
I'd send God's grace tonight  
Could it be found?_

_(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased_

_I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Watch stars go out tonight  
On sinking ground_

_I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down_

_(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
(What follows) has lead me to this place  
where I belong, with all erased_

_What follows will swallow whole  
What follows will swallow whole"_

**OoOoOo**

Two days later and Cassandra was sworn in as the new Minister of Magic and the meeting was well underway. They had most of the kinks out…most of them…well not so much.

" Lady Elyria, whatever do you mean that you have no room for your clan? Your clan has more then 13 acres!" Lord Dellis, the werewolf leader of the German pack, cried out.

" But Dellis, her clan has over 3 million vampires, surely you know that only the females and children can stand to be in the same room for more then two days. I believe that her clan does also have a lot of males." Cassandra spoke up, smirking.

" Still, it's not fair that she is gaining land and the werewolf's aren't." Dellis said.

" Which is why I am making the Germany off limits to new clans unless you authorizes it. I believe that is fair milord." Cassandra responded.

" Cassy, what about the Elves in the Dark Forest? That's in Germany." Harry said.

" The Dark Forest is on the edges and run into the Netherlands, so we should be fine as long the Vampires don't wander past our borders." Queen Victoria said.

" I do agree to keep my clan away from The Dark Forest, Victoria." Elyria said, bowing her head slightly.

But the Vampire queen turned towards Cassandra.

" But Minister, I do have a question. Won't you be cruel to the Vampires for my son's betrayal?"

" Your majesty, I have no right to interfere with something I have put past me. What ever happens to him is up to you and I would never hold the sins of one against all milady." Cassandra answered, looking directly into Elyria's eyes.

The queen nodded and sat back.

" Now then, that's settled, what else will we discuss today?" Cassandra looked around.

Dellis spoke up again.

" The laws against a werewolf adopting a child, even if the werewolf was named godparent."

" Yes, I have been thinking about that. I agree that you should be able to adopt, but there would be some restrictions, my lord." Cassandra answered.

" What would that be Minister?"

" That if they have a violent history, and I would check with your records as well, I would not be able to guarantee a child's safety."

" I agree with that-" Dellis began

Cassandra held up her hand. " But if the child is born between two mates, regardless of the history, only you would have the power to remove the child."

" I conclude and agree completely Minister." Dellis said nodding his head.

Draco stifled a yawn and Cassandra grinned.

" Ok, how about we call it quits today and reconvene tomorrow?" Cassandra asked, seeing that it was 6 pm.

" That is a very good idea."

" Yes, Tomorrow."

" Alright then. We will reconvene tomorrow at 8 am. Good day ladies, gentleman." Cassandra said, standing.

The room cleared and Harry hugged her.

" Not bad for a first meeting. You did very good." He whispered.

Cassandra yawned and smiled.

" Minister, Lord Riku is out here waiting, should I let him in?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

" Yes please send him in." she answered.

Harry and Draco left the room, greeting Riku as they went. Riku's arms wrapped around her and she relaxed instantly.

" Hey you." She whispered.

" Hey, missed you."

" It was only thirteen hours love." She laughed, turning around.

" Hours of your life that didn't have me in them." He whispered, catching her a warm kiss.

" Mmm, yah, I missed this." Cassandra muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**oOo**

The door to the bedroom was kicked open and Cassandra was thrown onto the bed, half undressed. Riku was working on the other half.

" _This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

Warm kisses trailed down her neck and her body was on fire. She spelled both her and Riku's clothes off and his silky skin sent shivers down her spine.

" I'm thinking you like it." He whispered.

" No talk. More kiss." She whispered, capturing his lips with hers.

" _This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." _

**((cut scène…what? I don't want to get yelled at my the administrators!!! Ok it was hot and kinky))**

Cassandra was sprawled over his silky chest, sleeping, as was he…so they didn't feel the enormous shock wave go out and come back they appeared when they bonded.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open and she smiled into his chest.

" You're tickling me by moving Cassia." Riku whispered, cracking his eyes.

" I noticed." She whispered back, kissing him.

His arms wrapped around her and brought her tighter against him. Cassandra felt her body temperature rise and Riku took advantage.

" _(Oh-uh, Oh-uh)_

_  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_(Oh-uh, Oh-uh)_

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_(Oh-uh, Oh-uh, )_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_(Oh-uh, Oh-uh, _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to...sleep.  
(Oh-uh, Oh-uh)"_

**((Cut scene... don't look at me like that! You're not going to find out!))**

Riku fingered her hair as she slept against his chest, a warm body he never wanted to leave.

" I love you." He whispered into her ear and she scooted closer to him.

He smiled and fell asleep, arms wrapped protectively around her.

" _My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed"_

((**A/N:** Yah, they finally bonded!!!! She is finally over Devon…asshole…hehe…ok review and message me if you want to.))

* * *

Return to Top 


	11. Little Feet Everywhere

((**A/N:** This story is another Severus/Lilly parenting story, so DEAL!))

((**A/N:** Ok this has a M rating b/c it has nudity, swearing, violence and very naughty part. It you can't take it, don't read))

((**A/N:** I love reviews, but please no flamers.))

((**A/N:** Ok, this will also be a music filled story. I'm sorry, but music is my soul, so again, DEAL!))

((**A/N:** ok I realize that in the last few of chapters. I have made mistakes about where people and things are and I apologize for that…sorry!))

**References: **

**OoOoOo** breaks sections

**OooO** Breaks songs

**oOo **breaks small sections

This is mentally talking

_This_ is thought

**This** is dark elfish

**_This_** is any other language other then English

**Music used in last chapter in order that they played:**

P!nk- Nobody Knows

A.F.I- Girl's Not Gray

A.F.I- Prelude 12/21

Flyleaf- All Around Me

**Chapter 11: Little Feet Everywhere**

((Riku fingered her hair as she slept against his chest, a warm body he never wanted to leave.

" I love you." He whispered into her ear and she scooted closer to him.

He smiled and fell asleep, arms wrapped protectively around her.

" _My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed"))

**OoOoOo **

Seven months had passed and Cassandra felt huge and was currently glaring at Riku, who wasn't handing over the cookie dough, chocolate sauce, hot sauce and chili peppers…all in one bowl.

" Riku love, I think you have a death wish." She glared.

" How can you crave this stuff? It's disgusting." He said, sneering at the concoction.

" My love, would you deny the mother of your unborn daughter her simple wants?" Cassandra asked with pleading eyes.

" Cassy, this is your fifth bowl today." Riku said, sitting down anyway, handing her the bowl.

" Well, Genevieve loves it and it is all she will eat." Cassandra said, spooning the "food" into her mouth.

" You're calling her Genevieve?" Riku smiled.

" Yes, I had to call her something other then little girl when I talked to her, so I called her that." She answered in between bites.

" Beautiful." Riku whispered, lying down next to his wife.

" I know, now shut up so I can eat my hot chocolate chili cookie dough soup." Cassandra smirked as Riku grimaced.

**OoOoOo**

" You son of a bitch!!" Cassandra yelled from the E.R.

Draco laughed as Riku squirmed in his seat

" That's kinda weird, because that's what I yelled at Harry during Damien's birth." He said, watching said child play on his lap.

" But you didn't stay mad at him?" Riku joked.

" No, it was only in the heat of the moment. I'm sure once Genevieve is in her arm's, she'll be the happiest person in the universe." Draco answered.

" Lets hope so." Riku sighed as Harry walked up.

" Sorry I'm late. I miss anything?" He said, kissing Draco and Damien's head.

" Nothing but our dear brother-in-law's squirming." Draco answered, smiling.

The door opened.

" Mister Riku? You can come in now." The medi-witch said.

Riku stood up and walked in.

Cassandra sat there with a tiny bundle in her arms.

" Riku, come see her. She is so beautiful." Cassandra whispered, looking up him loving eyes.

Indeed Genevieve was beautiful. She had Riku's silver hair, but at the very tips were a mix of green and black. Her eyes shown with Cassandra's black onyx, with hints of silver everywhere.

Riku gathered his daughter in his arms, walked to the window and stared at the winter sky. Genevieve cooed in her sleep and curled closer to his chest. He smiled and kissed her head.

" I love you, princess." He whispered.

" _Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."_

**OoOoOo **

"Genevieve Lillian Slytherin Snape! Will you hurry? We're going to be late for the train." Cassandra called from the bottom of the stairs, son John beside her.

" Coming Mum!" Gennie cried down.

" Cassy, what's with the yelling?" Riku called down, dragging the second twin Danny down the stairs with him.

" She's too much like you, my love. Takes forever to get ready. Gennie!" She called out again.

" Geez mum, how can I hurry if I have to yell back every five minutes." Gennie grumbled, throwing her remaining cd's into her trunk before wandlessly shirking it.

At eleven years of age, Genevieve looked beautiful. Her long silver hair reached passed her arse and still had the black tips, but the green had transferred to wild streaks throughout her hair. She had thrown on a pair of dark blue jeans and a long black shirt that went past her waist.

She bounced out of her room and down the stairs.

" ok, I'm ready, sorry it took so long." She said, stopping to pick up John.

" Hey lil bro, you feeling better?" She asked him, kissing his cheek.

He nodded and leaned against her.

" Ok, let's go before the train leaves without you." Riku said, smiling as his daughter dotted on her younger brother.

Seven years after they had Gennie, they had the twins Danny and John. Both had the look of Severus and both were very smart…both Riku and Cassandra hoped that Fred and George Weasley never got their hands on the boys.

They arrived at Platform 9 ¾ ten minutes before eleven.

" Ok, Gennie, don't have too much fun." Cassandra said, taking John from her.

" There is no such thing as too much fun, mum." Gennie responded as she boarded the train.

" You have been hanging out with your Uncle Draco too much." Riku whispered.

" Have not dad. Love you guys. Ok, boys, remember the plan we had? If you ever want to talk to me, call through the two way mirror ok?" Gennie said, kneeling down next to them.

They nodded and she kissed their cheeks.

" Ok, well, babes, sis has to go. Love you." She said, running to the whistling train.

" _I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker  
I wonder what it's like to know that I make the rain  
I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone  
And you can come see them when I'm... done, when I'm done _

I wonder what it's like to be a super hero  
I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown  
From some other planet, I get this funky high on yellow sun

Boy I bet my friends will all be... stunned, they're stunned

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me_

_I wonder what it's like to be the head honcho  
I wonder what I'd do if they all did just what I said  
I'd shout out an order, I think we're out of this man get  
me some  
Boy don't make me wanna change my... tone, my tone_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me_

_Please don't change, please don't break  
The only thing that seems to work at all is you  
Please don't change, at all from me  
To you, and you to me_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me"_

**OoOoOo **

Cassandra sat with John and Danny, reading the letter from Gennie a week later.

" Well, she's in Slytherin. Dad would be proud, his grandkid is in his house." She whispered.

" Mama, what house do you think we'll be in?" John asked.

" With your brains, Ravenclaw, but who knows. I don't want to define you two in anyway. I want you to grow up and find yourselves." Cassandra answered, kissing his head.

The twins fell asleep in her arms and smiled at them.

She found her self in the study, looking at an aged letter. It had 12 years on it and you could tell.

" Daddy, you would be so happy for me right now. Your granddaughter is in Slytherin and your twin grandsons, that's right twins, most likely will end up in Ravenclaw. I miss you terribly dad, but I'm happy right now." She said from the window, the mild fall air running through her hair.

She chuckled.

" Gennie is an air mage and the twin are water and earth mages. Balances things out with my fire mage gifts and Gennie's only eleven, but she can do wandless magic like it's nothing. At the point of driving me insane, the twins know how to disappear and reappear at will. Your grandkids are quite powerful and unique. I'm Minister of Magic and you would love to be here now. I have never seen so much cooperation between all the species. Eleven years of true peace and it is guaranteed to last even after I step down. Harry is the Headmaster at Hogwarts. He fits in, but I don't think his son Damien is too happy. Dad, I have to go to bed, but I just want to say, I love you." She whispered towards the sky before closing the window and heading to bed.

She dreamed that night.

She was fourteen again, broken and bloody, wrapped protectively in the arms a man who was whispering in ear.

' _It will be okay Cassandra, don't worry, you're going to be fine.'_ Severus's voice cracked with pressure as he held Cassandra's form. 

In a flash she was standing on top of the astronomy tower with Silis, controlling her fire skills.

When she formed a spiral as high as the tower, she squealed.

' _I didit Uncle Silis!'_

Silis nodded and smiled as she began the task again.

She was standing someplace she didn't recognize and she instantly saw a giant tree surrounded by black stones and it pulled her.

She came up and gently touched the tree and fell into a sleep.

She bolted up and stared at the clock.

" 2 am. Great, only been asleep four hours." She whispered, climbing out of the bed, careful not to wake Riku.

She walked to the study again and sat by the window and out of nowhere, a song/poem popped into her head.

"_ Whisper in the yard and turn the trees all into toys_

__

Lay there on the ground, and turn the dirt into your joy

__

From what I see and what I know, it's all been boring lately

__

So I suggest we trade a question mark in for a maybe

__

Time your riddles right, and make a point that has no sense

__

Make sure that you're smiling, and the money's been well spent

__

Innocence and ignorance, it all goes hand in hand

__

I'm not sure that I'm right, but I hope you'll understand

__

I hope that you're still searching for the start that has no end

__

And all the plastic people have now become your friends

__

Before you start to drift and your soul begins to scream

__

I just wanted to tell you that you're listening to a dream"

" Yah, I think it's gonna get better." She whispered, staring at the moon, it's light shining on everything. " It will be the best."

((**A/N:** AND cut! That's a wrap! Wow, this story made me think! Well, it's ended now and will not continue…deal…I think I will work on my other stories now….i hope…))

**Music used in chapter in order that they played:**

Tim McGraw- My Little Girl

Matchbox 20- Rainmaker

Shinedown- The Dream


End file.
